Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent
by Reis Nailo
Summary: It's been a year since the liberation of Japan. The stakes are now higher than ever with China as the opening stage. What will V.V. do? What is Schneizel's aim? What are Knights to do when the world plunges into chaos? The Second Advent begins now.
1. Prologue: A Year's Time

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion isn't mine, nor - sadly - will it ever be.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Anyone who hasn't read Code Geass: Knight of Revolution should go back and read the 'First Season' of this continuation. Otherwise, you could be very, VERY lost and confused even with this brief synopsis. All returning readers . . . here it is folks!**

**Prologue: A Year's Time**

The year 2017 saw the advent of the masked champion named Zero. This man, with his Black Knights, drove a miraculous series of offensive military operations and victories against the country's oppressors, the Holy Britannian Empire.

In 2010, the nation had been invaded and taken over with nearly no successful defense due to the onset of a new military weapon: Knightmare Frames.

Knightmare Frames, humanoid battle machines designed for versatility and mobile tactical and strategic battle plans. Their appearance on the fields of war opened new venues and outlooks on how war would be waged in the future. This technology, though utilized throughout the world at the time in construction and industrial fields of expertise, was first thought of as a possible means to arm the military by Britannian test pilot and future Empress Marianne the Flash.

A few short years after the birth of her second child, Nunally Vi Britannia, the Ganymede Knightmare Frame was produced by the Ashford Family. However, due to her commoner status, she was subject to much question until her efforts as an unmatched devicer. This glory and peace would not last, as her assassination stole the Ashford's their major client, thus losing their status, and her daughter Nunally's ability to walk and see. Her son, Lelouch Vi Britannia soon confronted the Emperor of Britannia, his Father Charles Di Britannia over the lack of protection that day. The answer drove the boy to abandon his title and take Nunally as his only concern. However, fate was not completely against him that day.

The Knight of Rounds, an elite group said to be the absolute best of Britannia had eight of it's twelve positions filled. Of these, three came forward on the same day to petition their liege, the only man that a Rounds officially answered to - other than a Royal Family member in need - permission to watch over the tragedy begotten prince. When denied and told to forget about the weak link in the Royal Line, the three disavowed their titles, and abandoned their nation.

Knight of Eight Guistizia Martin, Knight of Five Morgendammerung Falsetto, and Knight of Two Halbdunkel Schlange all fled to the EU nation of Scandinavia, surviving a civil war by assisting their benefactor. It was during this time that Britannia invaded Japan, where Lelouch and Nunally had been sent as political hostages. Fearing the fates of the two children, they bid their Scandinavian friends adieu and left for Area 11, the designated name for the conquered nation. Three years later, they would find Lelouch Lamperouge, his Highness's alias as an Ashford Academy prodigy.

* * *

Year 2017

Believing in his desire to change the world for the better and reform Britannia via revolution, Zero was born with the support of Japanese resistance fighters and the three former Rounds, now the Knights of Zero. Kallen Kouzuki, also known as Kallen Stadtfeld, a fellow student at Ashford, but a half blood, part Britannian, part Japanese, joined in their fight, eventually leading to her falling for the erstwhile prince.

During the period of their fight for Japan's freedom, Lelouch came to befriend his half sisters Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia, showing them the dark secrets that Charles Di Britannia had been keeping from the masses for years, Geass. With the hidden support of his half sisters and the garnering of Absolute Obedience, his personal Geass he began to forge ahead. Three other Geass revealed themselves in the Rounds. Absolute Impregnability, Absolute Precision, and Absolute Masquerade. Over time, they encountered others, like Mao and Absolute Telepathy. The encounter cost Guistizia a severely broken arm and nearly the life of Nunally.

Out of the incident, the true feelings of Kallen toward Lelouch came into the light. Moving forward toward healing his damaged heart, the two began to forge a new future with the support of everyone with them. Despite this though, former friend Suzaku Kururgi remained a constant threat, and grief as their battles continued with him at the controls of the latest Knightmare Frame, the Lancelot.

Kururugi wasn't the only one to be fighting former friends without knowing it. Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst and Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski clashed with Morgen and Hal. Luciano Bradley also got involved, though shortly after the battle, was killed by a vengeful Hal when he was left behind after being severely wounded.

During his absence, the Black Knights went through a rough bout of time with tragedy striking Morgen and the sudden disappearance of Guistizia as he spent time letting his arm mend. Worse seemed to grow even bleaker with the announcement by Hugh that Hal had died under medical supervision. A distraught Morgen had rushed from the Headquarters, only to be restrained by Toudoh and his Holy Swords with the help of Kallen.

They learned the truth afterwards, during the final battle to take Japan back from Britannia. The information Hal had let fall into Hugh's hands was merely the set up for his fall. The Black Knights with the help of the forces under Cornelia's command rushed the capital building only to halt short with the appearance of two Geass wielders. Entering with only the most capable members, they emerged to a slaughter house and Toudoh and the Holy Swords witnessed the power of Lelouch's Geass. There had been little time for explanations when their bloody and ruthless path lead to Guilford and the Glaston Knight's broken and battered Knightmares.

The Geass users appeared yet again, this time, with their commander. The man startled the group, being faced with a darkly ensembled Halbdunkel, now the Serpent of Akasha. Undergoing an elaborate ruse to plant a data disk on Zero, he and his men left with a flourish of Geass oriented power. Lelouch elaborated Geass, his in specific to Toudoh and his subordinates after watching a video Halbdunkel had recorded on himself. The video had explained that he had been found by the Geass Collective and V.V. and that the immortal had a grudge against the Emperor of Britannia and was raising a force of Geass wielders under the command of Hal.

A few days later, during the assumed funeral of Hal on national television in Britannia, Schneizel proposed a new scheme in China for Tianzi and his younger half brother Alexsander Tir Britannia. V.V. spied on the conversation and relayed it to Hal, who grew cross with the political games. Meanwhile, the newly freed Japan began to repair itself and reorganize, with a unanimous vote for Sumeragi Kaguya to be its leading representative with Zero and the Black Knights providing her with military support. Unknown to them, Nina Einstein from Ashford, had been taken and placed in charge of the new R and D In Vogue.

* * *

The year is now 2018

One year has passed since the successful rebellion infamously known now as the Black Rebellion by Britannians, and the Rebirth of the Phoenix by the Japanese, seeing the renewed Japan rising out of its ash and blackened war torn oppression into a technological superpower given their majority rule over the world's Sakuradite and the brilliant mind of Rakshata Chawla.

Sumeragi Kaguya had risen to a beloved status over the year, faithfully staying true to the nation, and herself. Her peppy attitude and vigor coupled by her keen diplomatic experience and backing by Zero kept her well loved by the people. Half way into the year, the Black Knights shook the world with the revelation of Cornelia and Euphemia Li Britannia and their apparent disinterest in their homeland, and support of reconciling with Japan and its citizenry.

The notion had naturally been the call from media sources everywhere that Zero had brainwashed them, or that it was all a ruse to get former resistance members into the open to spring a trap on them. Yet none of that ever came. Euphemia's genuine friendship with the Japanese representative had been the convincing element, combined with Cornelia's well known love for her sister. The real tough crowds came from the hordes of Britannians protesting the turning of the sisters. Many rumors flew about, to which Japan ignored. Toudoh and the Holy Swords along with Zero and many of the Black Knights attributed the final battle's success to their assistance. Such an outspoken cry to Cornelia and Euphemia's authentic assistance spurred a great support from the Japanese people, who began to see that not all nationalities were to be stereotyped.

Behind his mask, Lelouch was grateful for such a supportive people. He'd always seen the Japanese as a proud, but caring people who had morals and values in excess of Britannia's decaying society.

Test flights for the Guren Flight Enabled proved to be an astounding success, though it was collectively decided to hide their access to such technologies. Morgen had gone through several months of that year fine tuning her Knightmare to suit her needs. It was unlike all the others created and had yet to be named. However, most members of the Black Knights refused to view it as a frame, but a suit. The red haired woman remained tightlipped about it.

In Britannia, the Lancelot had advanced in its Float systems and the Percival was prepared for the newly Knighted Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three. Even more shocking had been the induction of Anya Alstreim as the Knight of Six. Under the guidance and prudence of his service in the EU, Kururugi Suzaku advanced to the Rounds' Knight of Seven at Schneizel's insistence. It was the first time that a Rounds had even been elected from the Honorary Britannian system. The news had infuriated the Black Knights, and the vast majority of Japan. Despite the election of three new Rounds, virtually bringing them back to their former glory number wise, the disappearance of Dorothea had shocked many.

* * *

Now, in the deserts of China . . .

"Rena, report."

Rena was dressed in a SOLDIER commander's uniform which was really a long crimson duster with split tails and black shoulder guards. She wore long black cargo pants in knee high boots and uniform jacket with the collar upturned. Her long, raven black hair blew in the breezes that seemed to travel with the Serpent of Akasha wherever he went. She wasn't sure of his other Geass, but she did know that one controlled the winds and air. She'd seen that power enough over the past year, draining his targets of oxygen, effectively suffocating them. His power, Absolute Zypher. Turning to salute him, many of the trainees were straining under the harsh temperatures.

"Sir, forty-nine drop outs, ten deaths, five candidates and the rest are still at it."

He rubbed his face and sighed.

"Out of how many?"

"One hundred."

'_Have I set my standards too high? No, they have to overcome this regiment like the rest. Kain, Kyrios, Rena, and I went through this exact routine before subjecting volunteers to it. They made the decision to try themselves. They should know better than to push too hard.'_

"Very well Rena. Finish up with this group, then retire for the day. You're the last group for the week."

"Yes sir."

'_Is it possible? Can I pull this off in time? When will Schneizel make his move with Alexsander?'_

Proceeding back inside to the Collective's home, he silently walked until he entered into a private area only his selected few knew about. Seventy-five individuals looked toward him before standing and saluting. He didn't see Kyrios or Kain in the room.

"At ease people, at ease."

Walking past them all, he entered his private quarters to the back of the room. No one messed with his room, no one dared. He was specifically chosen by V.V.. To do anything to perturb him could mean perturbing V.V.. Sitting at his desk, he stared a a single photo he'd managed to keep on his person. It was of Morgen during a festival in Scandinavia.

'_Morgen.'_

* * *

**Well it's not much for the opening, but here it is. Man the number of Author Alerts I got after the last chapter of KoR was crazy! I guess a lot of you don't want to miss this installment do you?**


	2. A new Dawn

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Well, the 'Second Season' has begun.**

**So many character contributions, so many choices . . . **

**Hm . . . Decisions, decisions . . . **

**Chapter 1: A New Dawn**

The skies were clear and cool across the newly risen Japanese capital. Tokyo had risen to the center of the government. Though Japan's rebirth was still in its infancy, the morale of the nation was astronomically high. Never before had the world seen such general support of a country that had finally found its freedom again. Crowds cheered as Kaguya left the recent public appearance waving and smiling before she walked back inside the capital building. Toudoh and Ohgi walked on either side of her as they entered a small lounge. The moment the door closed, she huffed, pouted, then glared at the man sitting in the chair far across the table with a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Ooh! Zero! You were supposed to appear with me for that address. Just how is the Empress of Japan an Empress without her consort?"

Setting down his coffee mug and the paper, Lelouch looked at her tired.

"When are you going to give this up Kaguya? I'm engaged to Kallen. We told you this several months ago."

The young leader of Japan sighed and walked to the table, picking a seat, she plopped down in it. When the charismatic leader had unveiled his engagement to Kallen, she'd been surprisingly happy at the development. Her unexpected response made Lelouch wonder.

* * *

"It's alright, I don't mind if I have to play second fiddle. Great heroes of the world have a natural urge to keep one and play with others."

Kallen had turned redder than her hair and Lelouch actually fainted. Nunally blushed at the notion, as did Euphemia. Cornelia had shaken her head in amazement at the girl's liberal views of love and the concept of monogamy. Morgen, who was standing behind her liege and caught him when he had fainted, couldn't visualize how anyone could do it. A woman with several men, or vice versa, blaming it on the culture and how their parents raised them, she shrugged it off. She figured that Zero would have another issue to deal with domestically. Guistizia had remained ambient about the whole issue. When he had asked Lelouch why he avoided the possibility of having a harem, Lelouch had glared back at him.

"I cannot, will not, be like that man! My troubles started with the whole dissent over Mother being of common birth. Our family fights among themselves like rabid wolves. I will not have that! I will have no part of that! Even if they all got along, rivalry and choosing favorites is not beneficial to the future."

He nodded, understanding his logic. It made sense in many ways. Perhaps it really was better, if only for finances, stress levels, and family bonding.

* * *

Now the issue was to be the strengthening of the Black Knights.

"What did the new administration say about the National Defense Budget?"

Kaguya spun in place with her hands on her slim waist as she talked.

"They said that there shouldn't be any problems now that the majority of the country is almost finished with repairs and reorganizing the citizen rosters. The proposal for the Ikaruga several months ago stunned them until the argument was made by Cornelia concerning the Avalon and Britannia's other aerial fleet ships."

Everyone nodded. It had been a large undertaking, but the Ikaruga was complete and ready for deployment at anytime. The fear and lessons learned from the Avalon during Narita, and the islands they'd lost Hal at were ones that they did not desire to have repeated. Lelouch tapped his pen on the table a few times as he thought over the situation.

"Have the western patrols found anything out of place or unusual while watching China?"

"No Zero, they haven't. The eastern patrols haven't seen activity in their sections either."

"Hmph, very well. Keep me posted, I'm retiring for the day."

Guistizia smiled.

"Heading back to Ashford?"

Waving blindly as he left the room, Morgen and Guistizia shook there heads. Heading to his private quarters to change. He walked in to find C.C. munching on a pizza order. How she ate pizza and never seemed to change was beyond his understanding. Maybe it was an immortal condition.

"Going back to Ashford Academy for the day?"

"Yes, I can't afford to miss too many classes. Some appearances have to be maintained you know?" Lelouch began changing behind a screen. Hanging the cloak on an elaborate fold out hangar along with the rest of Zero's ensemble, he finished changing into the uniform of Ashford. Glancing at his watch, he walked past C.C. and out of the room with his school bag and down to the gymnasium they'd constructed as an add on.

Walking through the sliding glass double doors he could see Toudoh in the distance sparing with Kallen in swordplay. The secretary at the desk waved at him and let him through. The young, handsome fiance of Zero's ace Knightmare Pilot was always welcome. Over the first few weeks, the Order of the Black Knights had established an organization wide cover for Lelouch without his mask. He was still Lelouch Lamperouge, the top informant for Zero and a brilliant mind on his own. There were times when others around the area began to refer to his unmasked identity as the Specter of Zero. Lelouch liked it, and didn't say anything to refute that line of thinking.

Kallen had also gone through an extensive cover up, remaining as the red haired Autumn, a Knight of Zero and the Black Knight's top Knightmare Devicer. If she acted sickly, she was Kallen Stadtfeld, Lelouch Lamperouge's wife to be and to be treated with care for her health. This allowed them to return to Ashford to maintain their cover. Whenever Zero needed him, Lelouch would leave the campus, taking Kallen with him as a precaution to her health.

At first she'd protested it, going as far as locking everyone out of her room. After the first month however, she rather liked the pampering he went out of his way to do for her. It was their joke. Lelouch would cater to her while not on official business, but as Zero, Autumn was a staunch advocate who did what she could to help him in everyway.

The clash of blades was being closely monitored by Senba and Chiba along with several people surrounding the two dueling Black Knights. Silently walking up beside the two Holy Swords, he nodded and motioned them to keep quiet, he wanted to watch for a bit. The two individuals nodded and turned their attention back to the duel.

Morgen had offered Kallen tips and training off the field of Knightmare combat. Kallen had accepted and her morning routine had changed radically. The mornings for her often began at four with training regiments often changing by the day. Thursday's were sword training with Toudoh. She'd learned this the fastest, given her completely melee oriented Guren's combat style. The Kusanagi flashed and collided with Toudoh's sword, ringing loudly.

"Getting better. You're a lot swifter and more decisive than you were a few weeks ago."

He pushed her blade away and swung from his left to right. Kallen responded by letting the blade collide with hers before instantly leveling her sword as she spun to her right. The sword slid along the length of the Kusanagi, the slight parry had thrown in off balance. Following through on her spin, she lashed out left to right in her own attack a hair after Toudoh reoriented himself and slashed down on her. The two swords stopped a few inches short of their marks at the same time. His blade rested over her sword arm's shoulder and hers hovered just shy of his side at the end of the ribcage. Seperating and sheathing their swords, they bowed to each other as the audience applauded. It was rare to see swordsmanship these days.

Turning, she saw Lelouch clapping to her performance. Walking over to him with a smile, he handed her a towel to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. Toudoh followed her over and nodded to him before taking a towel of his own from Chiba.

"That was good Autumn."

"Thanks Chiba-san. I've been working on it a lot lately."

Looking at Lelouch, she figured it was about time to leave for school. When the country had reorganized, Ashford had been allowed to remain unchanged as a sign of good will toward Cornelia and Euphemia. The Britannian School and its student populous had been grateful not to be bothered directly, but the changes were slow and gradual. Many students were now paranoid that they'd be oppressed in the nation. At Kaguya's insistence to uphold a moral high ground, only extremists pestered the Britannian students and families. They were quelled by Japanese Police assisted by the Black Knights, becoming defenders of the country and peace of both Japanese and Britannian or any other ethnic backgrounds.

Probably the best deal out of the whole reorganization and revelation of Cornelia and Euphemia, was that Lelouch and Nunally could spend time together with their siblings in private meetings without arousing much suspicion, though they didn't call each other that when others were around. The advisor of Zero was closely associated with everyone involved. That made it natural to meet in private.

"Lelouch, give me a minute, I'll be back."

She headed off to the women's locker room. Around the corner, Sayoko appeared pushing Nunally. The crowd gradually dispersed, leaving to perform their morning workouts or procedures.

"Brother? Is Kallen getting ready? We'll be late for school and you've got make up classes today."

Lelouch groaned, that was the only part about the cover that he didn't like. Despite his duties on call for the Japanese government, his absentees were still counted. That meant make up classes.

"I know Nunally. She'll be out in a moment. Thanks Toudoh, she's really been grateful for your help."

The man smirked and nodded. This would benefit her in the future, and it was better for her to be properly trained, not just naturally gifted. This would hopefully give her a much needed edge when needed.

A few minutes later Kallen came out of the locker room with her school uniform on. Walking up to her and offering his arm, she took it and smiled at Toudoh before bowing.

"Thank you for this morning Toudoh."

He nodded as they all left the building. Toudoh and Chiba watched them go. He was amazed by the dual life the two lived. He saw the necessity, but couldn't imagine the stress.

* * *

In Britannia, Suzaku stared out the window of the lounge he was eating breakfast in. English muffins, with fried eggs, a few strips of bacon and a glass of juice. It was good, though he did miss a traditional Japanese breakfast every now and then. Holding the badge of his status as the Knight of Seven, he wasn't sure about thing anymore than a year earlier. The news that Japan was now a free country under the control of his cousin Sumeragi Kaguya had shocked him. Had Zero been right? Had that been the only way for Japan to regain its independence? They had defeated Britannia, which means blood had been shed on both sides.

The real phsycological blow had come with the revelation of Cornelia and Euphemia supporting the masked hero of Japan. Schneizel had smirked and remained silent, saying that it was possible for Zero to have something hidden up his sleeve to assure their compliance. The disappearance of Dorothea shortly after the funeral of her comrade and friend Halbdunkel had a different impact on him.

"What was the point?"

"The point of what Suzaku?"

The Knight of Seven started, not remembering that he wasn't the only one in the lounge with him. Gino looked at him curiously from his place at the lounge's bar. He ate a similar breakfast, but had jam with his muffin instead of butter.

"Oh, sorry Gino, just, it's nothing."

"It sure didn't sound like nothing. Come one man, we're buds aren't we?"

The tall blond Knight of Three was younger than Lelouch and him, yet showed surreal control over a Knightmare. After having spent more time learning how to stay airborne using slash harkens than actually fighting, a request was made by Schneizel for the Percival to be transformable into a fighter. Gino was ecstatic about it, having long admired the late Knight of Two and his fighter pilot abilities that had put many Knightmare devicers to shame. He had a collection of combat reels of a few of the pilot's sorties during the late days of the NZC (New Zealand Conflicts).

"It's a personal matter Gino, I appreciate it though. Maybe some other time."

Gino turned on his stool and waved his fork at the slightly older Rounds.

"Hey, sometimes it's better to share your feelings, it gets a weight off your shoulders. Nonette's pretty sociable despite her appearance. You should talk to her."

The sound of a camera going off, made them both look toward its source. A small pink camera phone lowered to reveal Anya with her face neutral as always.

"Moment recorded." She bowed and walked over to the table where her own meal was sitting. Taking a picture of the food before eating it, Gino smirked. She was so odd. He found it interesting though. There was no telling how much dirt she had on people and they didn't even realize it. Heck, she probably didn't realize it either. Granted, Anya wasn't the best Knightmare pilot, but her skill for her age instantly made her a candidate for Rounds.

Her election created quite the stir in the upper circles. Many were positive about it though, stating that she'd only improve with the passing of time. The odds of her becoming even stronger were quite high. If only her social skills were as good, she'd be a heartbreaker when she started to mature.

"Morning Anya, recording things as usual heh?"

"Mm."

* * *

Back across the world the Geass Collective, the SOLDIER members were running about in search of a spy that had snuck into the area. The Serpent of Akasha had given orders to subjugate the intruder, not kill him. Reports had said that the perpatrator had been injuried multiple times by various weapons but just when each person thought they had found the end of the blood trails, they suddenly vanished.

Over an hour of the weaker Third Tier SOLDIER operatives had failed, Kain and Rena had been deployed with the Second Tier. Surely the single person wasn't that talented.

"Search over here, I know I managed the graze the bastard."

Rushed footsteps approached the position only to find a dead end alley way. They looked up the walls and in the dumpsters but found nothing. The group cursed as their commincators crackled.

"_This is Kain, have you confirmed the intruder?"_

"No sir, we think he jumped the wall behind the east sector alley, we'd pursue, but the medical ward is just over that wall, we need permission."

"_Understood, hold one."_

"_Negate that Kain, Kyrios and I are heading over there with the First Tier group as we speak, cordon off the area."_

"Yes, Serpent of Akasha. Damn it, if only he'd let us use Geass this guy would've been found long ago."

"_I heard that Second Tier. Do you want to question my policies?"_

"N-no sir, I'm sorry sir."

"_Don't do it again."_

The man swallowed, as did the rest of the men and women with him. The last time someone had mouthed off and threatened his authority, the man had disposed of his tongue. Now the poor guy had to speak using a voice machine he had to hold to his throat when he wanted to speak. The fact that the Serpent hadn't even moved from his position to do so had frightened them all. He had control over the air and wind, including the air in your lungs. It wasn't hard for him to force the air pressure to a sharpness like a blade.

"Understood sir."

Entering the medical grounds, Hal stopped short.

"I want four people to accompany me. Kyrios, take the rest of the First Tiers and block off this area. No one leave or enters until I clear it."

"Yes sir."

Walking into the building the secretary started. Over the past year, his appearance and reputation had solidified itself into the whole complex. He was gentle most of the time, and very patient, but didn't tolerate delinquency and disrespect. The children were the exception, but older teenagers and the adults were subject to the rules. Most of the time a verbal warning from a First Tier sent as an envoy was more than enough. Other times, though rare, Kyrios, Kain, or Rena were sent to administer the warning. Only one occasion had seen Hal report in person. The Geass user was questioning V.V. appointment of him as a leader and said that his Geass was superior. The ensuing fight ended quickly with a flurry of bloody wind. Witnesses said that there hadn't been a corpse to clean up afterward.

"Uh, Serpent of Akasha, what brings you and your men here?"

"I'd like to speak with all of the staff workers immediately in the main ward. There's an intruder in the Collective. Is this the only entrance?"

"No sir, there are two others."

"Thank you, two of you go cover those exits, the two of you remain here."

There were silent salutes before they complied with their orders. The secretary made the announcment over the loudspeakers and workers began to immediately fill into the main ward. He waited a moment, not wanting to cause anymore panic than was necessary.

"Miss, may I get a staff roster from you before I go to speak with them? You may wait here."

She nodded and printed out the roster. It compiled four columns of names with no pictures of people's mug shots. Nodding as he glanced it over, he entered the room. The people stood in paranoid silence. No one knew whether or not this was a good day or a bad one for V.V.'s right hand.

"There has been an intruder in our midst and reports told me the person came into the medical wards."

Mumbling and worried looks traveled across people's faces.

"I assume that this person might have taken the identity as a staff member, so I'll simply go down the roster. Please acknowledge your presence. If the person is not here and you know them, please vouch for them so no mistakes are made. Now, first . . ."

About ten minutes later, the names were almost finished when he reached the final two. They were both absent. Looking around the crowd, one person raised their hand.

"Sir, they're both relatively new to the force. They might have gotten lost, it is a large facility."

No sooner had the doctor spoken then two women burst through the door.

"I'm sorry, I found Selece in the restroom not feeling well."

The mass of people waited for the man's response. He looked them both over and specifically looked at the ill woman.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, just dizzy."

"You're Brenda Strauss and Selece Arkaid?"

They both nodded, and Brenda swallowed. She eyed him nervously, she didn't know if he'd be mad for being so late. To everyone's relief, he folded up the roster and nodded.

"Very well, everyone is accounted for dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation."

As the people filed out, the man approached the two women who came in tardy.

"Let me help you, she doesn't look well. It does no good for the healers to be ill while working."

"Th-thank you."

He stopped one of the workers who was filing out and handed Selece over to her. Taking Brenda by the shoulder, he waited until the last of them began to file out. Brenda tensed, she guessed he was mad with her after all. Once everyone had left but them, he shoved her against the wall.

"Enough, I want your real name."

She froze and swallowed. Bringing her hands up to grab his arm that pinned her neck to the wall, Hal's eyes widened in surprise as two long needles shot into either side of his arm. Letting go, his eyes spiraled as his Geass instinctively went into overdrive. The woman barely made it a couple of steps when she winced as blood shot from her arm in the exact place she'd pierced Hal's. Flexing his hand a few times, his eyes returned to their stagnant position.

The woman gripped her arm and turned on him. She couldn't believe he wasn't harmed, instead she had been. He was equally surprised to see her bleeding stop and her wounds heal perfectly right before his eyes. The unmistakable sign of Geass shined in both her eyes. Had throwing her against the wall knocked out a pair of colored contacts? Looking down to his feet he saw a single light purple contact. Moving his foot, he saw the other.

"What kind of Geass user are you?" Her words were quiet, knowing that arousing suspicion or attention could be more than she could afford to handle.

"A double Geass user. What is your name? Don't try anything funny, and I'll do what I can to help you."

She hesitated. The look in his eyes told her than he was being honest, after so many years she had learned at least that much. Those same eyes floated down to her wrists, where her wristbands concealed a pair of foot long extendable hypodermic needles. She never thought she'd feel their sting. Rubbing her arm, the pain ebbed away, but the memory was quite fresh in her mind.

"You swear? I may not look like it, but I'm your senior."

"I swear, and what are you talking about, my senior?"

Straightening to her full height - which was still shorter than him - she looked at him full of determination.

"My name is Charlotte Moreau." her accent came on strong as she dropped the charades. Hal took note of the heavy French accent. "My Geass is Absolute Preservation."

Offering his hand, he introduced himself as a complete gentleman to her surprise.

"Halbdunkel Schlange, now the Serpent of Akasha, formerly known to the world as Britannia's Knight of Two. A pleasure to meet you."

She gasped as she took his hand in a firm shake. The reports she'd heard were that the man was dead. This was a definite surprise. Perhaps she'd just found the right man to help her.

"The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

**Tadaah! Chapter One complete!**

**A very hearty congratulations to my first character pick: Charlotte Moreau contributed by Timeless Echolocation! **

**I've gotten over fifteen different character contributions within the first THREE hours of the final chapter of KoR Season One. And more keep coming in. There's quite a few really good characters, but alas, only two more will make the cut! Could it be you? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Chronic Condition

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Code Geass isn't mine. **

**Charlotte Moreau has been contributed by Timeless Echolocation.**

**Chapter 2: Chronic Condition**

Charlotte didn't know how to respond to his identity. She'd heard of the man's feats of prowess before he'd become a Knight of Rounds, but to see him alive when they'd buried his body was a shock to the system. The names were exchanged though, and now there was no going back. They knew each other's faces, knew names.

"Halbdunkel the Maelstrom of the New Zealand Conflicts. Your name is both respected and feared."

The man huffed and smirked, knowing the rumors that abounded with his name. Resting an arm on the sword by his side, he looked her over for any other unpleasant surprises. She was dressed in loose medical scrubs, which didn't hint at concealed weapons very easily. He'd already deduced her Geass as a defensive or reactive one instead of an offensive one by nature. Though anyone with a decent sense of intuition could change that into an indirect offensive one.

"It seems you know enough about me, but I know nothing of you. There, I'm at a disadvantage."

"Well then, let's start off by this, I've been fighting since the Gallic Empire's destruction by the Roman Empire under Emperor Aurelius."

She had dropped into an old world dialect that he could barely make out. Struggling to wrap his mind around the concept, he shook his head. Was she serious? Seeing his disbelief, she looked at him with time honored patience. He knew that look from ones C.C. and V.V. had made from time to time. Just how much had she seen?

"How much conflict have you really seen?"

"Every major war in what is now the E.U. since the Gallic Empire's fall to the Romans."

Hal knew then and there she was not to be underestimated. There was far more to her Geass that met the eye. Before he could say anything he began to feel a sharp pain shoot through his body. Falling to his knee, Hal quickly fished around in his breast pocket for a long cylindrical drought of faintly glowing liquid. His hand trembled as he drew the object. Having never seen anything like this before, Charlotte back away a few steps when he suddenly collapse completely.

'_Not here . . . Damn it, it's flaring again!'_

"Halbdunkel? Hey, what's wrong?"

Reaching for the rolling cylinder, another burst of pain coursed its way through him. His voice was rasping, almost hollow. Coughing harshly, he lost hold of the small object and it rolled across the floor.

"V-vial . . . Hand it to me."

Picking up the small object, she could tell it was important. Not willing to fully trust this as a feint, she held it away from him.

"You swear not to betray me?"

"N-no I won't do that. The vial . . ."

"Swear it!"

"I . . . I . . ."

Hal saw his vision beginning to fade as the pain became unbearable, yet his lungs wouldn't let him scream. He lost consciousness.

* * *

In Britannia, Schneizel entered the grandly designed sun porch with Suzaku, Gino, and Anya. Lesalia Tir Britannia, Ninth Empress of Britannia stood with her son Alexsander Tir Britannia watching the four individuals enter. The boy stood as confidently as he could in front of his elder brother. The prince smiled and knelt to make things easier for his young half sibling.

"Good afternoon Alexsander, it's almost time for your trip. Aren't you excited?"

"N-not really Brother Schneizel. I've never left the country before, much less the capital. Am I really going to met an Empress, I mean, she's as powerful as my Mother isn't she?"

Lesalia smiled and hugged her little boy.

"It's alright Alex, the Empress is actually your age, so you should get along just fine."

"She's right little brother. There will be nothing to fear. I'll be with you along with all three of the people with me."

The little prince looked up to each of them with a bit more confidence.

"You're the Knight of Seven, Six, and Three . . . All of you are coming too?"

Gino scratched the back of his head and nodded, smiling easily. Anya nodded mutely and Suzaku looked down, suddenly rather uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Yes, that's right, all of them will be with us, there's nothing to fear."

Alexsander took a deep breath and let it out in a sudden rush and smiled brightly. If Schneizel said it would be okay, it was enough for him.

"Gino, Suzaku, Anya, could you attend Alexsander for a few moments? I'd like to speak with Empress Lesalia for a moment, if you have the time my lady."

"Of course Schneizel."

"Yes, my Lord."

The three of them watched and slowly followed behind the child prince as he ran over to the nearest fish pond and started pointing out different species in the waters. Anya took pictures of the fish. One got the jump on her when it spat water at her and pegged her in the face. As the boy laughed at the surprise attack, Suzaku nudged Gino.

"Gino, is it just me or does this seem a bit wrong?"

"How so?"

"He's no older than twelve!"

"Suzaku, listen, we do as we're told. This is a political arrangement, things like this are commonplace. We may not agree with everything, but if this avoids conflicts against China in the future, then I'm all for it. I do see what you're saying though. If it helps your mind any, I hear the Empress is the same age. If anything, they'll get along as great friends, and maybe as they get older, it'll be a real relationship. It's possible y'know."

'_I didn't think of that before. Even so, this will end up putting Japan under a lot of pressure. I knew it. The peace that Japan knows now is only a dream. I have to become Knight of One to prevent another invasion of Japan. I have to!'_

* * *

In the Chinese Federation Capital, the Eunuch Generals were preparing the area for the arrival of the Britannian Royal family and the eventual wedding between Tianzi and Alexsander. Outside the building, in the gardens one man stood looking up at the sky with his supporter.

"This is unacceptable. How can they even think of using Empress Tianzi as a tool for their own ends?"

"Xingke, you shouldn't get so worked up, your health."

"Xianglin, my health doesn't matter with Tianzi in this situation."

She remained silent, knowing that she couldn't argue with him over it. She was just as concerned if not more so for the girl. Li Xingke's aide de camp knew all about the time Tianzi had saved him from punishment for trying to take medicine to a prisoner. They both agreed that she was a prisoner of her own position and a puppet being used by the High Eunuchs. The men and women under their command felt the same and when the announcement came that she was to be married to a Britannian prince, the whole division went crazy. The two Chinese officers knew that many in their country probably thought the same thing, but with the Eunuch's in charge and manipulating the reserved girl, there was little the masses could do.

"I heard that Prince Alexsander is Tianzi's age and is quite like her in personality."

"Hmph, a puppet wedding for puppet royalty. This is absurd. Are the men prepared?"

Xianglin nodded quietly. They both knew the huge risk they were taking over the next few days. Fingering a button on her clothes, she asked a question that could perturb him. Even if he didn't like it, she'd rather have his opinion out in the open.

"What do you think Japan will do?"

"They will undoubtedly see it as a long term strategic move to surround them for another invasion. It would take time, but given the Eunuch General's desire for power and recognition in Britannia, I don't think it'll be as long as most may consider. Most likely that man, Zero will try something. I don't deny his ability and backing of the Japanese, but there's something about him that I can't grasp. That is what makes him suspicious. Why hide behind the mask when you've accomplished your goals?"

"Perhaps he has other ambitions?"

He looked at Xianglin and smiled.

"That's exactly my thoughts. There's something higher that he's reaching for. The former princess Cornelia and Euphemia? Supporting Japan? That's very strange in my opinion. Even being genuine in their efforts to amend their nation's actions, I have to question how Zero did it."

A messenger ran up to them and bowed briefly. His face was rather flushed from running.

"Xingke, we've received word that the Britannian entourage will be here in four days."

Nodding they dismissed the messenger. Four days, four days was all the time they had left to plan and prepare for their big gamble.

* * *

Outside the medical facilities in the Geass Collective, Kyrios was growing edgy. He knew that the Serpent of Akasha's orders were absolute second only to V.V. himself, but he also knew that there were moments when you had to break from the orders. Informing his men to stay put, he entered into the grounds. Opening the entrance doors, the two First Tiers saluted as he entered.

"Where is he?"

"In the Main Ward."

Marching to the doors, he could hear voices on the other side. His commander's voice sent a cold chill down his spine.

"_N-no I won't do that. The vial . . ."_

"_Swear it!"_

"_I . . . I . . ." _

Throwing protocol and caution to the wind for once, he sent a bolt of lightning flying through the door. The woman on the other side screamed as the bolt crackled and hissed through the room on the other side. As the door flew away and a female form flew over the Serpent's prone, non-moving form, he saw a vial spinning to the ground. Lunging forward he caught the object and immediately broke the top as he turned his superior face up. Pouring the liquid down his throat, he messaged his neck to help him swallow.

"Come one, come on!"

The two First Tiers rushed into the room and drew swords.

"Oh my God, Akasha is down!"

"Restrain her! Do it now!"

The two men tackled the stunned Charlotte to the ground, pinning her arms and legs. With that taken care of, Kyrios looked down at the Serpent of Akasha with concern. A moment of silence and panicking medical staff passed before he suddenly coughed and shot to a sitting position. His eyes were wide and wild. His Geass sigils spun crazily. Getting a hold of his bearings and breathing, he ran the top of his tongue against his front top teeth, trying to scrap away the horrible taste that lingered on his palate.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Kyrios, thank you. I feel a bit better now. Damn, I was careless. I haven't been keeping tabs on my schedule like I should have been. You two, take her to the Insanity Ward. What happened to me is not her fault."

Nodding reluctantly, they carried her away. Medical personnel muttered anxiously among themselves. Turning to Kyrios, he patted him on the shoulder.

"Looks like I owe you one Kyrios. Take the squads and have them rest for the day. I'm heading to the Chamber, I'm not sure what just happened to me. I thought my time was farther off. You're in charge, but try to get along with Rena."

"Sir. Hope it's nothing serious sir."

'_Don't kid yourself Kyrios, you know exactly what just happened here.'_

* * *

**Getting interesting no?**

**The remaining two characters won't necessarily be revealed in the opening stages. It may be a few chapters before the next one appears.**

**Well, Li Xingke and Zhou Xianglin have made their first appearances.**

**Halbdunkel is suffering from side effects from his enhancements. What's wrong with the knight?**

**A new poll has been posted on my profile page for Second Advent. Please let me know what you guys think. It's not a popularity poll, but a plot questionaire. My next chapter may be a bit, work for the Holidays is kicking in so it'll be the days that I manage to get off of work. See ya!**


	4. The Two Plotters

**

* * *

**

Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent

**CG isn't mine.**

**Charlotte Moreau is the contribution of Timeless Echolocation.**

**My apologies, it is the Tristan, not Percival, I don't know where my mind was, I think I was eating and carrying on a conversation at the same time. I think . . . Either that or daydreaming about Bradley getting killed in various ways. Regardless, yes, Gino is getting the Tristan. My bad.**

**Anyway! Next chapter!**

**Chapter 3: The Two Plotters**

Ashford saw Lelouch Lamperouge in extra study classes yet again while Kallen and Nunally waited up in Millay's rooftop garden project. Simply spending time relaxing among the flowers and birds that made visits to the cultivated area was refreshing. Kallen was concerned that she was beginning to smell like grease, gun smoke, and oil. At the table, Nunally folded a few paper cranes and arrayed them around the table.

Sayoko stayed to the side, watching the two quietly. Millay came to the roof with tea and scones. The group began to eat and drink with the Student Council President when Rivalz and Shirley came up.

"Hey guys, can we join you?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

The two other Council members grabbed a pair of extra chairs as Sayoko left momentarily to fetch two more cups and saucers. Shirley looked at Kallen with a small pang of envy, though she quickly squashed it.

"Say, Kallen, how are you and Lulu doing?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, he's advising Zero isn't he? Doesn't that worry you?"

Nunally tentatively glanced in the direction she knew Kallen was sitting. Rivalz gave her a curious look as well. Millay Ashford gave her a sympathetic smile but stayed quiet. None of the students at the school knew that a majority of the Black Knights operated from right under their feet. Kallen gently shook her head.

"No, actually they have a really impressive doctor and she's been helping me a lot."

'_It's more like Rakshata's running me ragged with the Guren Flight Enabled.'_

"Oh, I see, is that part of his payment?"

The red haired woman fidgeted for a moment.

"Partly."

Rivalz leaned forward in his seat as he spoke.

"Has he seen Zero's face?"

Kallen and Nunally hesitated and Millay stopped mid sip. It was a natural question, but it still packed a punch. Kallen shook her head slowly and stared into her cup of tea, suddenly losing interest in the snacks. Shirley looked warily at Rivalz, ever since her father had told her to not concern herself with Zero and his Black Knights, she'd been surprised to hear of Lelouch's involvement as an informant. Did that mean he gathered enemy intelligence? With his constant top grades and intelligence despite sleeping three-fourths of the way through the school year, she guessed she couldn't be too surprised. Still, that did drive her curiosity, maybe he had seen the masked man's face.

"Yeah, has Lulu seen Zero's face?"

"I, I don't know. If he has, he hasn't told me."

"I haven't told who what?"

Lelouch walked out onto the rooftop with Sayoko. Placing his bag beside the chair he pulled up, he sat next to Kallen, taking her hand in his. She flinched with her other hand and looked away slightly embarrassed at his open displays. It was just hard to get over it, especially when she wanted to reciprocate a bit more fervently than she could while acting ill. Inwardly she cursed herself for the unknown time at picking such a reserved personae.

"Have you seen Zero's face?"

Lelouch choked on his tea, coughing profusely, Kallen patted his back to help clear his lungs.

"Rivalz, what? Why do you want to know?"

The blue haired student leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. He grinned broadly.

"Well, you are one of his top advisors. When did that happen? I mean, seriously, you had a hand in toppling Britannia here in Area Eleven."

Lelouch winced and the others took notice of it. Kallen looked sullen as Lelouch looked at his friend with some amount of concern. She was doing all she could not to lose her composure by digging her nails into his back between his shoulder blades.

_'Ow, ow, OW! Kallen!!'_

"It's Japan Rivalz, it's been a year since the Rebirth of the Phoenix."

"Sorry, it's still kinda hard at times. I mean, being told over and over kind of drills it into you regardless you know? As a Britannian, wouldn't you call it the Black Rebellion?"

"They're interchangeable Rivalz."

Shirley got everyone's attention by standing from her seat and slapping the table rapidly. With everyone's attention on her, she looked Lelouch in the eyes.

"Hey, stay on topic! Lulu, do you know what Zero looks like or not?"

Kallen looked to her future husband, keeping remarkable composure. Nunally wringed her hands under the table, how would her brother respond? Remaining silent for several moments, Lelouch sighed and took his cup of tea in his hands. Finally taking a reasonable taste of the tea, he set the cup down before looking at no one in particular.

"I don't. We met back during the Shinjuku Incident. It was shortly after the whole truck incident Rivalz."

"You mean when that truck drove us off the road?"

"Yes. I witnessed something I shouldn't have and was nearly killed by Special Forces when he appeared. He took out the men and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse."

"So he did threaten you!" Shirley blurted out, her mouth moving faster than her mind. Lelouch gave her an odd look. "Did he threaten to harm Nuna-chan?"

The blind girl perked and glanced in Shirley's direction. Beginning to connect the dots, Lelouch suspected Shirley had taken bits of the conversation she'd had with her father the wrong way. Holding up his hands to appease the over thinking girl, he smiled disarmingly.

"That's not the case Shirley, calm down. Do you think I'd just blindly help anyone who threatened Nunally?"

She paused for a moment, recalling the conversation with her father. Knowing the siblings' status as Royalty, she suddenly began to think that Zero had done the exact opposite of what she was thinking.

"An offer you couldn't refuse. Did he say he'd protect you two?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lelouch just nodded quietly, letting her come to a decision that satisfied her on her own rather than try to come up with a story. Kallen sighed in relief. There had been no telling what else she would've guessed if this continued.

"Who would go after Nunally? She's not a threat to anyone."

"You would be surprised Mr. Cardemonde." The group looked to see a woman with red hair and bright green eyes walking toward them. She wore a serene smile. The uniform reminded Millay, Shirley, and Rivalz of the Rounds's suits they wore. Over that, a long dark crimson cloak with the Black Knights symbol on the middle of the back. A functional, yet ceremonial pistol peaked out from the long over garment. Another purely functional gun sat snug in a under arm holster.

"To a person against Lelouch's caliber of intellect and strategic skill, Nunally is a target of invaluable import. I'm sorry Lelouch, but Empress Sumeragi Kaguya and Zero request your presence immediately."

She gave them a courteous bow. Lelouch stood with a look of intrigue. Whatever this was, her timing was impeccable.

"Spring? What's so important that they'd send you to fetch me?"

"It would be simpler to hear it from them."

Sighing, he picked up his bag and nodded. It looked like time living a decently peaceful life was about to end yet again.

* * *

Halbdunkel rested while suspended in a reclined chamber with a respirator over his face. Watching him from outside, Rena, Kain, and Kyrios looked on worried. The incident at the medical ward had spooked more than a few members of SOLDIER. It was a stark reminder that even the strong were mortal.

As a precaution, V.V. had ordered him submerged for more than a day. The man opened his eyes half way and looked at them. His face contorted behind the device in a way that told them he was smiling. The liquid slowed his movements some as he waved them off. Physically telling them to go and not worry so much about him. They nodded and began to go one at a time. Kain lingered a bit longer, staring at the man intensely. Hal returned the look and waved him away a bit more forcefully. Nodding once, he removed himself from the room.

The moment the door slid shut, another from the other side opened and in walked V.V. with a mild look of concern on his face. Of course, it was also a look of annoyance as well.

"Well now, I leave you to watch over my forces and this happens. Really now, how did you forget your vial?"

The microphone inside the respirator clicked on and his voice had a synthetic echo to it.

"_It's rather difficult to predict an accelerated onset of SR. I wasn't expecting another incident like that for another month."_

V.V. held a thoughtful expression and tapped his chin in thought.

"Oh, it's advanced again? Hmm. I guess it's not too late for a retro-modification."

"_No, the time it would take for me to fully synchronize with a new . . . Wait," _Hal's eyes widened in realization. "_They worked out the SR problem?"_

V.V. smiled and clapped his hands. Hal watched and swallowed when the person who entered came into his line of sight. Clenching his teeth together, he narrowed his eyes to a deeply analytical gaze.

"He really is alive. I must say this is a real pleasure Halbdunkel. I guess we both owe this immortal don't we?"

The uniform was elaborate and a one-sided mask covered the left side of the person's face. Long hair was held in a single pony tail down the back with bangs covering the right side of the face. Even with the new look, he knew the person before him. Sighing with frustration, he crossed his arms inside the tank of liquid. He was bare-chested, but still wore his slacks.

"_I guess we do. Well met Villetta Nu."_

She smiled at nodded respectfully.

"Well met Serpent of Akasha."

* * *

Arriving at the main meeting room with his Zero adornments on, Kallen came up from a different direction with Morgen and Nunally after having to wait for another car for Spring to 'escort' them home. The ploy had gone over well. Shirley and Rivalz were so shocked by Zero's personal knight, that the two of them were too hesitant to ask any questions, though Millay did offer her tea. Morgen would have gladly taken her up on the offer, but the need for everyone to be at this meeting was greater.

Entering into the room as a group, Kaguya sat at the head of the table with an uncharacteristic look of concern and worry on her face. Toudoh merely sat silently with his sword as he usually did. The Cornelia and Euphie both shared a similar look of concern, though Lelouch had a feeling that it was more frustration than worry like her younger sister. Ohgi and the rest had serious facial expressions, though Rakshata seemed very blasé about whatever was going on.

"Well, what's so important? Has Britannia made a move? Or is it China?"

"We're afraid it's both Zero."

Ohgi's news made the four pause. Having either nation move was a major concern, but a joint effort? He started hoping that Hal somehow knew what was going on and was planning something of his own.

"What forces are they deploying?"

"China hasn't moved any military forces, and Britannia has only moved the Avalon."

Now Lelouch was confused. The Avalon on its own, even knowing Suzaku was on board with the Lancelot wasn't that dire. Kallen agreed and looked equally lost. Giving them all a strange look, they spoke their minds at the same time.

"Uh, then what's so important?"

The two looked at each other in surprise. The little moment also distracted everyone from the news for a second. That was strange. Coughing lightly, Diethard brought everyone back to the present.

"Zero, it's not a military move that has us so concerned."

"Then a political move?"

The series of nods that went around the table made his mind start working. Kallen stood patiently, knowing the main concern would hit the table soon enough. Morgen looked to Guistizia, who stood to their left. He nodded, letting her know that he knew what she did.

"Yes, an arranged marriage between Empress Tianzi and Prince Alexsander Tir Britannia."

Removing his mask, he looked straight at Cornelia and Euphemia with an expression of pure consternation and disbelief. He didn't really know all that much about his younger half sibling, but the notion was absurd. The looks he got from his sisters told him that they were all in agreement.

They could all see the eventual aim of the arranged marriage and knew that if both Britannia and China hit them at once, it didn't matter how technologically prepared they were, the numbers were too much. The stakes were high, in this situation.

"I've been invited by Tianzi to attend the wedding."

"How?"

"Tianzi and I have been on good speaking terms for a few years now. She's very timid, the poor thing. She's told me that she wants to see what it's like on the other side the capital's walls, but the Eunuch Generals won't allow it. In the letter, it said that she would greatly appreciate my presence. It didn't say I had to come alone though."

Lelouch smiled broadly, the door was open. He'd be crazy not to strike at such a golden opportunity.

"Very well then, when is the event?"

"Three days."

"Then we'll be cutting it close. Everyone, here's my strategy."

"So fast? Are you certain?"

"Ohgi, Lelouch's IQ is something many people would die to have. He had an IQ of 245, that's faster than many computers."

Kallen smirked at Euphemia's statement.

'_Yet his common sense at times is what?'_

Not noticing her wry look, he took a seat at the table and began going over the plans for China and Tianzi's little wedding ceremony.

* * *

Xingke watched from a distance as the Avalon set down in the distance. With the help of some binoculars, he could see the young prince with his elder half brother and the Rounds exiting the flying fortress. Removing them from his eyes, he walked back inside. In the center of the room was a Go Board filled with multiple white and black stones.

Black always played first, which is why he could foresee this whole wedding's sham. His forces were white, ready to conquer the black pieces and emerge the victor. He wouldn't allow Britannia to have their way with China, much less Tianzi. He still had a promise to fulfill in thanks for saving him that one day. For now though, he'd remain distant and calm, patiently waiting for the proper moment. Like the rare tigers that populated his nation.

"I will not allow Britannia to manipulate Empress Tianzi. Even if it means treason to raise arms against my own country, this is not the voice of the people or Tianzi. The Eunuchs have had their way long enough."

* * *

**The stars of the stage are gathering and Lelouch has entered plotting mode yet again. Sparks will fly as the curtain rises.**

**What was Halbdunkel suspended in?**

**Villetta may have the refined version of Hal's modifications, what could this imply? What is SR?**

**The Game of Go was originally from China, though it was called by a different moniker.**

**Things grow heated next chapter! The Holiday Seasons have started, so that means more work for me. This is a brief synopsis for my updates over the next three weeks.**

**Monday, November 10****th**

**Friday, November 14****th**

**Thursday and Friday, November 20****th**** and 21****st**

**Granted, this doesn't mean just four chapters. This could mean more! My mind's always working even while I'm on the job, it's a lot of paper shuffling, so not too taxing, but it just takes forever what with all the Holiday shipping and packaging, letters, and postcards. Take a guess what I do for a living . . .**

**See ya. **


	5. Feast for Foes

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**CG is not mine, and Charlotte is the contribution of Timeless Echolocation.**

**Chapter 5: Feast for Foes**

Tiny empress Tianzi sat in her room with her attendants. The young girl sat in from of the mirror on her vanity, shaking nervously. She couldn't help herself, it was just so much to deal with. She was twelve, still a child, not a woman ready to be handed off to someone she didn't trust much less know. It didn't matter to her that he was the same age, and of the same situation, she just wanted to see the outside world with Xingke as he had promised her.

Placing a trace amount of powdered makeup to her cheeks, her attendants went about their business as usual. They never said anything one way or the other about the way the High Eunuchs treated her. Not that she could really blame them, speaking up either way could cost them their jobs and reputations and she didn't want that.

"Empress Tianzi, you look lovely."

The girl meekly nodded if this was the only way that she could see the outside world and not cause her people grief, then she would bear it. By no means did that mean that she had to enjoy it though. Things were just so intimidating. The Second Prince and several Rounds were reported when they had arrived in the country. She had managed to sneak a look at Alexsander, and could tell he was nervous too. Yet she also saw a gleam of faith, faith in what though?

'_Where has my faith gone? Xingke, get me out of this! You promised me Xingke. You promised!'_

The door opened behind them and she cringed. She could make out the gaudy yellow attire and made up faces of the Eunuch Generals. A very portly one stepped forward first.

"Empress Tianzi, it's time for the evening feast. We must be good hosts for the Britannian envoys."

"Y-yes."

Turning and hopping off her small seat, she walked sullenly toward her fate.

* * *

Deep underground, the Serpent of Akasha flexed his hands and moved his arms and legs to rid himself of the stiffness of being in the suspended liquid so long. His body fairly tingled and his eyes glowed brightly. Moving his head side to side, he cracked his neck. Placing his uniform back on, he noticed a new addition to it laughing silently, he knew something was up if a hood had been added to the back of the coat's neckline.

"Good to see you up and about. Get ready, you'll be heading out again tonight my serpent."

Donning the coat, he reached for his sword. Placing the weapon at his hip, he looked to V.V.. Nodding once, he excused himself from the room.

'_What is it this time?'_

* * *

The night's festivities began with Gino, Anya, and Suzaku escorting in Alexsander, who had received adoring looks from some of the Chinese nobility. The young prince merely smiled and walked forward toward Tianzi. He bowed to her and she hesitantly returned the gesture before they took the main seats. The three Knight of Rounds began to intermingle with the crowds.

Suzaku was surprised to see Millay attending in a stunning royal blue dress. It was backless, showing her bare back, telling him she wasn't wearing much else up top. Lloyd was naturally present in the room as well, he was looking through a small glass bowel while stirring it's contents . . . tapioca pudding.

"Class President? You're here?"

"Earl Lloyd brought me along. A diplomatic wedding on this caliber is pretty big. How have you been? Rivalz and Shirley ask about you every other day."

Sighing, Suzaku shook his head and looked back at the crowds of people.

"Well, I think you can see that answer. I knew that the Rounds were a tightly knit group, but I hadn't counted on the Knight of Two's death to send those kind of waves through their original members."

That piqued her curiosity and she probed him a bit. Any new information could end up being a gold mine for Lelouch.

"Really? My family was decently well acquainted with him when Empress Marianne was still alive. Who felt what?"

"Well, for one, Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four has gone missing. She disappeared shortly after the funeral. I think it was seeing his parents so depressed. I didn't know his sister had died before him until that day."

"Do they know where she was last seen?"

Suzaku shook his head. Planting a fist in the palm of his other hand as a lightbulb lit up, he spoke his mind to her.

"Oh! Nonette Enneagram told Gino that she talked with Dorothea the night she disappeared. He hasn't said anything else about it to me, but you might want to go talk to him about it."

Nodding, she filed that bit of information for later. She remembered her father saying that the man was a close confidant of the woman. The next question was a bit more out of personal interest than anything else, though she figured Lelouch could probably find the information useful as well.

"Do you know what Nina is doing? Ever since she left that day with Lloyd and you, I've been wondering about her."

Suzaku made a face.

"Sorry but I can't say."

"Is that because you don't know or because you do and it's secret?"

"Uh."

* * *

Back at the table where Tianzi and Alexsander sat, Alex took tentative glances at each of the Rounds now scattered about the room. Every now and then he stole a glance at Tianzi. Somehow, every time he did so, she was in the middle of her own. The two children would see each other looking at the other and suddenly turn away at the same time.

'_She's seems nice. She's pretty, but she looks frightened for some reason.'_

"Um. Empress?"

She clenched fistfuls of her dress and cringed at his voice. Her reaction made him stop short. He wasn't expecting such a sharp response just to his voice. Looking down at his plate, he realized it was him she was afraid of.

'_I'm scaring her? I'm her age and just as nervous as she is.'_

"Empress?" he tried again, though a bit softer. She hesitantly looked at him. Scratching the side of his face with a finger, he put a slightly embarrassed look on his face. "I'm really nervous about this, it's my first time outside my home."

She gasped softly and looked at him in what he thought was wonder.

'_He's the same as me! I never thought that was possible. I'm not the only one with this kind of problem after all.'_

"R-really? D . . . do you like China?"

To either side of them, the two Eunuch Generals looked at each other and smiled, if the Empress could get along with the boy, then their chances were guaranteed, nothing would stop them now. The sentinel at the door suddenly spoke loudly.

"Now admitting his Royal Highness, the Second Prince Schneizel El Britannia!"

Looks went toward the entrance as Schneizel walked in, he moved like he was sliding across glass. His face was neutral, showing no emotions despite the lady hanging off his arm. She was the cause for many murmurs and heated questions among the attendants. Most of the derogatory whispers were from the Britannian nobles who had been invited to attend the wedding. Nina had never worn such a long, elaborate dress and was struggling to remain composed under the pressure of such powerful people around her.

"Stay calm, you're with me and have helped me greatly over the past year Miss Einstein."

His voice was a diluted whisper that only she could hear.

"You have contributed more than anyone in this room has to world peace, be proud of that."

She faintly nodded. In Vogue had been come so far in such a short time. Yes, the development of the Field Limitary Effective Implosion Armament, FLEIJA wasn't yet complete, but it was close. Quite close. She had nearly lost it when the news of Cornelia and Euphemia's support of Zero had been broadcast around the world. The masses and Schneizel had said that they believed there was a deep conspiracy going on with Zero being the puppet master.

The three attending Rounds members walked up to them and knelt low. It was more of a ceremony for show, but it did have its impact on the crowds. Stating their loyalty and acknowledging Schneizel's authority, he motioned for them to stand. Glancing around the crowds, she softly gasped when she saw Millay wave at her from beside Lloyd Asplund.

"Millay?"

Back at the main center table Alexsander smiled seeing his elder sibling enter. He knew that he was safe now that he was here. Schneizel would know how to order the Rounds if something were to happen. It wasn't that he doubted their capabilities, but it was just something about his older brother's aura. He possessed calm, calculated professionalism that demanded respect and admiration.

"Ah, it's my older brother. He understands so much. He's promised to help me with everything. He'll do what he can for you too Empress."

Tianzi shivered and gripped her dress tighter. Alex wondered why she had such a negative reaction and turned in his seat to face her.

"Empress? Is something wrong?"

She visibly swallowed and looked away from him to the floor. Her voice was small, but he managed to make out her words.

"His eyes are cold. He doesn't care about anything."

"Huh? Oh, that's just his business face. Whenever there are big public events like this he gets like that. When he's only with people he knows well, he's really nice."

Tianzi just didn't know about that. She could hear a bit of hero worship in his voice. She figured it was probably because of Xingke's influence on her whenever he was around, regardless of the situation; he'd always been genuine in his feelings, even if it was anger or sadness. Schneizel just seemed so artificial to her.

* * *

"Now admitting Empress Sumeragi Kaguya of Japan."

The crowds of guests looked to the entrance in surprise, Suzaku flinched and turned to face the entrance as well.

"Kaguya?"

Mutters and whispers drifted throughout the people. Tianzi leaned forward, relieved and excited.

"Kaguya!"

Alexsander wondered why she was suddenly so upbeat and happy with Kaguya's name being mentioned. Looking to the entrance himself, he joined the patrons in their cries of indignation and protest. Kaguya stood with her usual attire of shrine maiden designed robes. The man next to her drew the crowd's attention though.

"Zero!"

"What's he doing here?"

"What is she thinking?"

Standing to his left with a slightly uncomfortable facial expression was Kallen. To Zero's right, Morgen stood with her mask and a resolute stance. They both wore similar uniforms of black and silver, as if to mock the three Rounds in front of them. Morgen's cloak of dark maroon while Kallen's was a stark gunmetal gray. When Kallen and Suzaku's eyes met, they glared at each other. Noticing the exchange, Morgen mentally whistled.

'_Woah, the sparks are already going in full force here. So these are the newest Rounds. They're even younger than Hal was back then . . . getting desperate Charles?'_

The crowds quieted as three more people entered behind them. They walked up to Zero and Kaguya and stopped, their long cloaks swayed with the sudden halt. On either side of Kallen and Morgen were two others with long white cloaks over a sleek, yet movable dress on the right person, and a dress uniform of white, violet, and gold adorning the left figure.

Standing in between the two of them stood another with a bright vermillion half cloak over his left shoulder, the black dress uniform in mockery of a Royal Knight's attire was tailored to suit. He wore a ball mask with a broad hat that held a single feather of crimson. He'd seen the looks exchanged by Kallen and Suzaku as well. The man allowed himself a smirk. The white adorned individuals wore hoods over their heads, covering their faces.

"Who are they?"

"White? What kind of joke is this? Who is that man?"

Chinese guards surrounded them in a circle. The only person with a weapon among them was Cornelia. Cornelia had managed to get Rakshata to craft a new weapon for herself. She'd spent the past year constantly working on her form and proficiency with the weapon.

Tianzi looked on with concern.

"Kaguya!"

"Now, now, let us deal with this situation Empress Tianzi."

"But she's . . . !"

The Eunuch General leaned uncomfortably close to her. She closed in on herself. Alex watched the interaction with genuine concern and what he could only describe as anger.

"This is how it has always been, yes?"

Tianzi looked dejectedly into her lap on the verge of tears. Realization shot through Alex's mind with the exchange.

'_They've been controlling her from the beginning. No wonder she's so scared. Isn't there anyway I can help her?'_

Schneizel was finding this whole situation infinitely entertaining, though it did make the situation much more difficult. In truth, he had predicted Kaguya making an appearance and Zero somehow intervening, but he didn't expect such a bold, upfront appearance by the masked man along with his most trusted cohorts. The two white clad figures were a mystery though. Was the other red head a replacement for Halbdunkel? No, she'd been with them during their escape with the Gawain. Looking intently at the other two masked figures, he swiftly came to the revelation of their identities.

'_So you did take Hal and Morgen under your wing. You are bold indeed Zero. But now we have both lost a powerful piece when he died.'_

He chuckled lightly as he looked at the man through his wine glass.

'_What will you do now?'_

Lelouch glared at his elder brother from behind his mask.

'_Schneizel, it figures you'd be orchestrating this whole scenario. Well you'd best be prepared, I'm about to call check, and depending on how you respond I just might declare checkmate afterward.'_

Schneizel approached and the Rounds took up a formation in front of the man. Morgen nodded slightly, as did Guistizia.

'_So they've learned the standard protective procedure that was drilled into us back then, but there's a flaw here. That plan didn't take Geass into account.'_

As Schneizel diplomatically resolved the issue with the guards and the Eunuch dismissed the men, Suzaku looked at Zero intensely, trying his best to ignore Kallen's heated glare.

'_Zero . . .'_

He took a step back when a twirling mane of raven black hair swished between the two men and Kaguya stood with her side facing him. Her hands were set on her hips, as she looked sideways at him with a perky, mischievous smile.

"Hello Suzaku!"

"K-Kaguya . . ."

"I must say that I'm hurt. You'd greet Zero-sama, but not me, your own dearest cousin? Other than the others in Kyoto we are the only two capable of carrying on the future of Japan."

"Kaguya, he's lead rebellion. Created bloodshed through crimes and breaking the laws."

"So you would defame the very person who saved your life?"

He flinched.

"Well, that's . . ."

"Ah, if only words could kill."

Zero smiled behind his mask and raised his head slightly.

"Prince Schneizel, I'd like to take the opportunity to match wits with you in a game of chess."

Schneizel raised a brow in interest. Attention turned to Zero.

"Oh?"

"If I turn out victorious, I want you to give me Suzaku."

The Rounds flinched at the gamble. Kallen looked at him in surprise; this hadn't been part of the plan. Morgen and Guis both understood the underlying meaning, and potential possibilities.

"I will give him to a close friend of mine." He pointed to the white clad figure to his left. Eyes turned to the person. Who was it? Kaguya clasped her hands together and looked back at Zero delighted.

"Ooh, so very appropriate, Suzaku, you don't know what you'd be missing . . ."

"What?"

"It's been over a year hasn't it Suzaku . . ." the voice made Gino and Suzaku flinch. Anya watched with disinterest. Schneizel looked evenly at the person as the hood was drawn back to reveal a flow of pink hair and a woman with an unusually serious facial expression. "Or should I say Knight of Seven?"

"Euphie . . ."

Suzaku took a tentative step forward when the over white clad person pulled back its hood as well before giving him a riveting glare.

"Not another step Knight of Seven. Don't call her Euphie, you don't have that right."

Schneizel sighed. He'd figured this was a possibility and didn't want to have to confront it, yet here it was.

"Cornelia."

"Hello Brother, it's been some time since we last met face to face hasn't it?"

People left and right gasped and muttered in confusion. With this, the rumors were no longer just that, but solid truth, the Li Britannia sisters were supporters of Zero. On both ends of their collars they wore the crest of the Black Knights in gold instead of silver like Guis, Morgen, and Kallen did. Cornelia wore another weapon, similar to the long barreled pistol blade she used to carry, but distinctly different. Schneizel and the Rounds took note of it, wondering just what in the world it was.

"Yes, Cornelia. It saddens me that Zero's using you so."

"Hardly brother. Why don't you answer his question Schneizel."

Looking to Zero, who remained patiently silent. He thought over the wager and his own counter wager. Who was he? That was it.

"Very well, but if you lose, you will remove your mask."

"Agreed."

His instant response prompted a smirk from Guistizia and Morgen. Kallen clenched a fist. The stakes were huge on their end, but what good would Suzaku do them?

The two men and their accompanying parties among the rest of the banquet guests were ushered into a separate room from Tianzi, Alexsander and the Eunuchs. However, Tianzi insisted on being allowed to sit next to her friend. When the Eunuchs had tried to protest, Tianzi became unusually forceful, making them back down. The young Japanese girl promptly placed herself between the young prince and empress.

Far away, at the border of the inner city, Kain stood along the wall with a smile. Putting away his fold up telescope, he leapt down and silently made his way toward the inner castle.

* * *

Back at their hotel, Hal sat across from Charlotte Moreau, he'd convinced V.V. that she was a special case and insisted on her involvement. He had given it some consideration, but agreed, so long as he kept her monitored.

"Charlotte, I take it your Geass stops your aging and physical degregation in addition to serving as a healing ability?"

"You believe my story?"

"Until I had discovered Geass from C.C., I would have said you were mental, but I digress."

She plucked her contacts from her eyes and placed them in their case before picking up her chopsticks. They'd ordered the food be brought to their room. He did the same before picking up a fork instead. She laughed at him as he gave her a sarcastic remark.

"So I can't use chopsticks . . . sue me."

"Chop Suey?"

"No . . . geez you're just like Morgen."

Charlotte looked at him with interest. Finishing her mouthful of noodles and vegetables, she set down her chopsticks to talk.

"Morgen? A lover?"

He paused in the middle of lifting his food to his mouth and looked up at her.

"Yes."

Given his tone, she could tell it wasn't topic that was open for further discussion. She respected that, with the current situation both of them were in, he probably couldn't afford to think of her. Whoever this Morgen woman was, it was clear he cared enough about her to not risk bringing her into danger by revealing information.

"I see."

Their meals continued in silence until rapid footsteps approached their door. Hal clicked his sword by the table out of its sheath a few inches. Charlotte readied a weapon that Hal knew all too well from New Zealand's battles and feared it flying out of nowhere. The Kuhkri was attached to a long scarlet cord and just from that and the way she held the weapon, he knew she could throw the thing to fatal effect.

The foot falls stopped at their room and the person on the other side knocked rather insistently.

"Who is it?"

"Rena and Kyrios, it's urgent sir."

"Come in."

The two opened the door and entered. Kyrios had enough mind to close and lock the door after him. They were breathing hard, likely having run from the walls of the inner city. The two at the table put away their weapons.

"What's so important? Where's Kain?"

"He's . . ." Rena panted to catch her breath. "He's entered the inner city and is going for the target."

Halbdunkel shot up from his seat, the chair flew onto the floor in a clatter.

"That idiot! Charlotte, come with me. You two, rest, catch your breath and then move us to a different hotel, plant a beacon on the windows to the rooms you get for us."

"Yes sir!"

Stuffing her mouth with one more bite, she quickly chewed and swallowed before gulping down the rest of her wine. She hated eating and running. Hal grabbed a drumstick from the roasted duck and held it in his mouth before throwing on his coat and attaching his sword to his back for faster movement.

Exiting through the window, he grabbed the roof sill and flipped up onto the roof. Charlotte mimed his action before they proceeded to rush to the inner castle from roof top to roof top. He ripped off a chunk of meat, chewed and swallowed while they leapt from the roofs.

"Damn it! That fool's going to ruin the whole plan!"

* * *

**Well, here ya go. I got one done early! The public library's so convenient. Of course having my flash drive on my key chain doesn't hurt either!**

**The game between leaders has started. Will it end like last time? Or will their be an upset?**

**Kain's actions are against Halbdunkel's orders . . . what could this mean?**

**What will Alexsander think of Kaguya and vice versa?**

**Who is this new masked figure?**

**Pandemonium lies ahead!**


	6. The Game of Kings

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**CG isn't mine. Charlotte is the product of Timeless Echolocation's mind.**

**Chapter 6: The Game of Kings**

Zero sat across from Schneizel as the game began. The Second Prince chose white while he chose black. It was a fitting clash of colors and powers for the game in everyone's opinion. Lelouch smiled as the opening plays began. Moving his left knight up and to the left to C6, Schneizel responded by playing his pawn from E2 to E4. In response, the leader of the Black Knights moved his other knight to F6. White knight at B1 moved up to mirror his counterpart's position, to which Zero surprisingly passed his turn.

"Oh? Making our moved pieces even again? Are you sure that's wise?"

"I think you can see what kind of game we're developing Prince Schneizel."

Kallen watched the game out of the corner of her eye. Not being a chess player, she was already lost. Suzaku silently watched Kallen, knowing that she had every confidence in the man she stood beside. Why was that? Behind them Anya was recording the whole proceeding as Gino looked at Kallen with a smile.

"Y'know, Zero sure knows how to pick his women. Both the red heads are my type."

He gave an abbreviated salute to her, to which she scoffed slightly and turned her attention back to the game. Morgen had all her focus on the board, being an avid chess player herself; she knew exactly what kind of game was developing. She silently wished that Halbdunkel was present to watch, he'd be making comments about every move so intensely she'd have to elbow him to stop. She missed him dearly.

Cornelia and Euphie watched from the other side of Zero. Cornelia also knew the game Zero wanted to play. She thought it was a humorous twist and only fitting given his organization's moniker. Euphie could only watch and hope, she had never really gotten into the game her brothers loved so much. Sitting in a seat a close observer was the masked man Zero had brought with him. On the other side of the table sat Kanon. Schneizel smiled.

"A Four Knights Game?"

He picked up his untouched knight and placed it mirroring the other black knight. Zero smiled behind his hawk like mask. Now the game would get interesting. They would battle for control of the center with the one pawn and two knights on either side of each other. He mirrored the move Schneizel had played with his pawn, moving to where they now blocked each other's path. Now, either knight could take his enemy's pawn, but at the risk of being taken by his rival knight.

"Very well."

"My thanks Schneizel. However, I'd like to question, how much do you value your knights?"

The question was severely double-edged and everyone was listening intently.

'_Mind games while playing chess? I'll play Zero.'_

"Quite highly Zero. What of you though?"

"All of my followers are knights in my eyes. Knights for justice that gives no quarter to those who abuse their power. Can you say that all your subordinates are knights?"

Schneizel looked back to the board and proceeded to move his piece. Zero glanced at the move, then to his options and moved his own. The board became the stage of a whole different level of battle from what the people around them knew existed. A few more turns passed and Zero smirked as he recognized the next move's intent and location.

'_So you're going to use the Glek Variation out of our Four Knights Scenario?'_

"Oh? That's an interesting attack. I honestly didn't expect you to play this set of moves. We've also both lost a Knight each. I wonder why that is . . . certainly not because it was a coincidence in our playing right?"

The morbid undertone made Zero's accompaniments grow somber and respectful despite their knowledge of Halbdunkel's true fate. Schneizel hid is emotions well, but Suzaku and Kanon both visible flinched at the dark double message. Anya tilted her head piqued by the verbal battle. Gino glared at Zero. He had a deep respect for the man and his skills and reputation. It was one reason why he'd studied flying to begin with.

"Why that . . ."

"Control."

Anya's single monotone word brought him back to his senses. She was inputting notes into her hand held device. Biting his lip, he knew she was right. As he was struggling with it, she stopped.

"It's what Halbdunkel would have done."

"Y-you're right Anya."

"You better believe I am."

The uncharacteristic smart aleck remark stunned him as he looked down at her. She held a sudden blank look on her face, like she was wondering what she was just doing a minute ago. Bending down to her level, he placed a hand on her forehead and another on his own.

"Anya, you feeling okay?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Out on the balcony, Millay and Nina talked, oblivious to the entrance of Kaguya, the appearance of Zero and his crew, and the game now being played. The night air was cool.

"How has everyone been at Ashford?"

"Busy as always. Rivalz is still stirring up trouble with Lelouch and Kallen seems to be going longer and longer without any medical needs. The doctor they have is supposed to be pretty amazing. The school is doing well, the Japanese have been friendly and helpful with the decisions Empress Kaguya has been making."

"How can you stand it?"

"Eh?"

"How can you stand letting them live in the bubble? They're only trying to save face with that!"

"That isn't true, the school is on good terms with the government as are the surrounding Britannian residents who remained when given the choice to stay or go."

"The school, your name, you always use it to shield yourself. You've been looking down on us while acting like a guardian. I've made my own path, quit looking down on me!"

"Nina . . ."

'_If only you knew the truth of this whole mess. Then you'd realize that I'm in a far more dangerous position than you with the knowledge we have of Zero and his true objective. God forbid if it fails, we'll all be on the executioner's block.'_

Before she could say anything else, Nina rushed back into the building. Millay was about to go in after her when a pair of shadows dropped onto the balcony behind her. Turning, she gasped. As she was about to shout out the lead person clamped a hand over her mouth and drew back the hood. Relaxing, but looking at him in shock, she glanced back to make sure no one was coming.

"Halbdunkel?!"

"Millay Ashford. It's about to get hairy inside, get to safety. Being in the same room as Empress Tianzi right now is not advisable. Don't ask why just go. If you see Zero, mouth the words 'Serpent of Akasha'. He'll know the message."

Nodding, she hurried into the building. He silently thanked God for giving the girl a brain and sharp wits. If she finally got serious and settled down a bit, the man who managed to marry her would be in for one unimaginable marriage.

"You know her? You seem to know quite a few women, though she seems a bit young for you."

"A friend of a friend. Let's go. Damn it Kain."

The SOLDIER Commander and Geass wielding woman leapt up to the roof.

* * *

Inside, Kanon was having a hard time believing his eyes.

'_Zero's strong. He's actually pressuring his Highness. I've lost track of who's really on the offensive.'_

Schneizel looked at his current situation. Zero's tactics and strategy was well grounded and prepared. He pulled back his pieces, going on the defensive. His Glek Variation was countered by the Black player's version of the Halloween Gambit, putting at a disadvantage with his weakening of F3 and the loss of his piece at G3. Now the Second Prince of Britannia had to play a passive variation of the Vienna Game. This strategy Zero was playing was highly calculated and pre-analyzed. There was no telling how many plays in advance he'd made this.

'_Did he encourage me to play the Four Knights Scenario and skip his turn to purposefully lure me into this situation? Zero, you are a crafty one. Worthy of challenging Britannia.'_

He picked up his next piece and gasps went around the room. Cornelia grew concerned. Morgen narrowed her eyes at the piece. Every expected play could be thrown for a loop if Zero went at the bait.

"The King?"

"Indeed Zero. I move with my knights, even the ones lost. To not do so would shame their very being."

He placed the piece down and Zero chuckled lightly.

"I'm surprised to hear that from you. It is a good sentiment. However . . ."

The masked man with the large hat stood and walked behind Zero and leaned over, holding his hat in front of them as they heard the mask click and a quick shuffle was done. Suzaku took a step forward in shock. Kannon rose from his chair a fraction of an inch in sudden realization.

The hat lowered fully and rested in the seated man's lap and the outfit of Zero completely faded into another Black Knight's Rounds uniform with a billowing black cloak. The body build was more toned and a bit taller. He wore fingerless gloves with silver rings on the ends of the openings. The seated Knight smirked with a cocky grin and mask over his face that the man standing behind him had traded. The mask of Zero now covered the standing figure. His voice was completely different as he spoke.

"I'm not Zero. So I don't really care for your banter your Highness. Oh and . . ."

He picked up his pawn and moved it to the over end of the board. Schneizel looked down and paused, he had been gambling on him to call his provocation. In the position he'd moved his king . . .

"Pawn is promoted to Knight, and Checkmate."

He uncrossed his legs and stood with a flourish of his cloak as he turned and bowed to the real Zero.

"Mission accomplished Zero."

* * *

In their own room, Alexsander stood from his chair in utter disbelief. Kaguya simply smiled and took Tianzi's hand in hers and giggled. Leaning in close so the others wouldn't hear her, she whispered.

"That's the power of a real champion. We all know that you don't want this arrangement. We're here to help."

Tianzi looked to her friend in surprise as her heart leapt. The High Eunuch closest to them was about to say something when a stranger dropped from the ceiling five feet in front of them.

"Good evening Empresses . . . Prince . . . do forgive the intrusion."

His eyes glowed brightly before the Eunuchs and the guards in the room were suddenly pinned to the walls.

* * *

The crowds of people muttered and gaped at the upset. The display of prowess and deception along with the revelation of another Knight of Zero right under everyone's noses had been nothing short of genius. The real Zero took the seat in the chair and behind the mask, Lelouch smiled. This was the kind of victory he'd been savoring for a long, long time. People wouldn't forget this display for a while.

'_In reality, I've merely completely copied the game he and I played when I was nine. I'd answered his provocation and gotten crushed by his ensuing counter attack. If I had played the pawn like I should have, I wouldn't have lost back then. If I had been in this chair when he did that tonight, I don't think I would have been able to resist the taunt. Guistizia is truly a cloak and dagger specialist, I didn't have to use any of the five hundred hand signals to tell him where to play next. Well done Guistizia, very well done.'_

"Well done, my Knight. Schneizel, there are times when the knight must act the pawn to emerge victorious. It is the pawn that wields the most potential power. True, a king must move, I respect you for that, but there are times when the king must not move as well. I will not fall for such petty bait."

"I see that. Very well played Knight of Zero."

"My thanks your Highness, but honor and chivalry only go so far in the world of politics. You've lost, so Suzaku is now ours."

Looks traveled to Suzaku who stood stunned. The Britannian and Chinese nobles all knew what this meant. Britannia would be down yet another Rounds within less than two years. It was unthinkable, yet here it was.

"No, that deal was made to Zero, and you're not him."

"Ah yes, but I am. The terms were that if Zero won, you were the prize. If I lost, I removed my mask. With the situation as it was, it was win-win for us, lose-lose for Britannia. Had he lost, all you would have discovered was the identity of my Knight, while I remained safe. Also, the deal was made to Zero, not the man behind the mask."

Suzaku tensed. Schneizel sighed and placed a hand to his chin.

"So you would reduce yourself to a mere symbol? A title? That the man behind the mask could be anyone, and thus, anyone under your banner could be considered a 'Zero'?"

"In its most basic definition yes."

Rapid clicking footsteps and astonished gasps from patrons made Suzaku instinctively react, catching the pink-sleeved arm are as it began to pass him and Schneizel. Kallen stepped close to Lelouch while Morgen and Guistizia stood before the sister princesses.

"Zero! Return Euphemia!"

Lelouch stood from his chair and allowed Kallen to place herself in front of him. Behind his mask, he grit his teeth and glared. What was she doing here?

"Nina! Control yourself!"

"Suzaku! You knew Euphemia too, why are you stopping me?"

Standing to his full height, he looked directly at his old friend.

"Suzaku, remember the agreement. Britannia no longer controls you, they have sold you like a slave. My words are your commands now. Attend Euphemia and follow her instructions implicitly, understood?"

He gaped at the man; he really was giving him to Euphemia. Nina used the opportunity to break free from his grasp and rush Zero.

"Nina!"

Kallen intercepted her and twisted her wrist just enough to have her drop the knife she was brandishing. Her voice and appearance brought Nina back to some of her senses, though that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"Kallen? You're half Britannian, you're engaged too, why are you?"

"Nina, I'm proud of my Japanese heritage and now that my home is free I will serve the man who brought it about to the best of my ability, of my own free will. Lulu understands and supports the efforts of the Black Knights."

"A Japanese? You're a rebel! You took her from us."

"Zero has not taken me from anyone Nina Einstein!"

Nina turned in shock and horror as Euphemia exposed herself from behind Morgen. She was dressed in a business dress designed uniform of white and gold with a waist length cloak connected to the shoulder lapels of navy blue. Cornelia wore similar attire, but with dress slacks in knee high boots. Euphemia's came up to just under her knees. Euphie's expression was a motherly stern scolding glare.

"I have joined Zero and his allies of my own will as have my sister. We have not been threatened or compelled against our wishes. If you really wish to understand me, I'd like you to at least look at things for yourself instead of simply swallowing what they feed you."

She shook her head. In the crowd, Kallen noticed Millay watching in concern. Lelouch maintained his focus on Suzaku.

"Suzaku."

He looked to Euphemia, who held her hand out sincerely.

"Come here please."

He swallowed and took a step forward only to be stopped by Nina.

"No, that's not her! You don't have to!"

"Nina . . ."

Euphie shook her head sadly as she turned away from the spectacle. He watched in confliction at the smoldering leer that Cornelia was sending his direction. He was beginning to realize that he'd hurt Euphie once, and had no doubt that Lelouch and Nunally knew that he'd lied about being an engineer. The rejection of Zero and Euphie's support of him was obviously pointed to an endless pit of grudges that he never wanted to encounter. Cornelia would kill him, but Nunally and Lelouch would think of far worse fates.

"Suzaku, I don't wish to force you. This is your second chance, I don't know if I can bring myself to offer you a third try before it's too late. Still, I want you to be by my side in this. We are your friends, not just comrades. I know that I'm spontaneous and impulsive and a bit airheaded at times, but I do know this."

She turned and faced him on the verge of tears.

"I love you Suzaku."

"Wh-what?"

No one got to answer that as sudden screams came from the over room followed shortly by what sounded like a blast from an explosion. Morgen and Guistizia covered the princesses as people began to panic. Gino and Anya shielded Schneizel as everyone else went on guard. The doors opened and Tianzi lead by Alexsander rushed into the room. Before anyone could ask what was going on, a man flew through the doorway and skidded across the floor.

A long scarlet cord flashed through the doors and wrapped around his leg before dragging him back into the opposing room. There was a series of cursing and swearing along with the sounds of a vicious struggle followed by a powerful gust of wind. Silence reigned through the rooms before the fighting kicked up again.

Schneizel looked to the doorway concerned, it was obvious that Zero and the others knew something about it, or at least suspected something, and if they were wary, he decided that it would be prudent to be so as well.

* * *

**GEASS FIGHT! Oh boy, the next chapter's about to be utterly vicious.**

**I constantly switched between chess books and the document when writing this one. I didn't go into really tight details for the sake of chapter length and the presevation of my fingers. Anyway, here's another chapter! Believe it or not, I had the chapter pre-written for quite some time now. I'd loved the whole chess game sequence, but found it under detailed. I hope this pleases chess enthusiasts and other readers.**

**How will this fight between Geass users end up?**

**Has Kain gone rebel?**

**Will the Collective be exposed?**

**What of Morgen and her feelings for Hal after a year of seperation?**

**It all is answered in the next chapter!**


	7. Teamwork

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**It's not mine, and Charlotte Moreau is the contribution of Timeless Echolocation.**

**Chapter 7: Geass Skirmish**

In the throne room, the Serpent of Akasha stood before Kain along side Charlotte. The guards were scattered about the room, crushed from the man's Geass. The Eunuch Generals lie dead at the man's feet. Hal quietly looked around the room and shook his head in disappointment. Charlotte stood behind the leader of the SOLDIER organization with her kuhkri at the ready.

"Kain, why have you acted on your own? This is not a part of the plan."

Kain turned to face his superior with a look of pure scorn.

"I don't see why not Akasha, we monitored them and when the witnesses are low, it's the perfect time to strike. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Striking for general chaos is not the same as an operation to create controlled chaos Kain. The whole outline is probably ruined now."

Kain turned with an honestly curious expression on his face.

"Then do tell me, what was the real objective?"

"I obviously couldn't trust you with a simple task, so how am I to trust you with the bigger picture?"

Kain shrugged his shoulders before turning cross. His eyes flared as he turned one of the Eunuch Generals to mush with massive pressure. Under the table portion, Kaguya swallowed and shivered in fear. What was going on here? First that man, Kain was it? Entered and blew back all the guards without a single motion, then when the Generals had threatened them, the straggled cries of the men were heard over the din of cracking bones. Tianzi and Alexsander had darted out from the table and for the chess game room. Kaguya hadn't risked it when he merely laughed darkly and proceeded to do the same with the Eunuchs.

'_What is all this? Does Zero-sama know these people?'_

Halbdunkel stepped forward, nudging his sword two inches from the sheath.

"Stand down Kain, I'll overlook this breach of conduct and write it off as an overeager moment of zeal."

"Always trying to stay goody-goody with the master."

"You know our powers have no effect on him. What would you have done if the Gray Witch had been here as well? She would have killed you without an effort."

"That green-haired bitch has nothing on us. We've been augmented remember?"

Kaguya took a brief peek over the top of the table to see the hooded duster wearing Serpent of Akasha and a brown haired woman with him facing off with the man she assumed was Kain. The apparent commander drew the sword from his sheath and stepped forward before raising it to point at Kain.

"You will not be swayed will you?"

Kain floated a few inches above the ground.

"No, I won't."

Hal held his sword up in front of his bowed head in a reverent salute as his Geass sigils began to spin and crimson/magenta irises flashed brightly. The sudden gust of wind took the young Empress of Japan off guard and she tensed as they threw themselves at each other.

'_I need to get out of here!'_

* * *

In the chess room, Schneizel was calmly asking Alexsander questions concerning the events in the throne room. Tianzi huddled next to the young prince as he answered his brother's questions.

"It was a single man with dark raven black hair and glowing eyes. He threw all the guards across the room without even raising a finger. Then when the Eunuchs threatened him, he crushed the same guards the same way."

Lelouch and the rest of the Black Knight entourage looked back and forth at each other. That sounded like the man who'd stopped bullets and flown back a year ago. Lelouch had seen Millay's silent mouthing of Hal's new identity and informed Guistizia and Morgen. He silently wished that he'd brought C.C. along. Cornelia glanced around for a second as the sounds of battle erupted from the adjacent room.

"Where's Kaguya?"

Tianzi looked to them from her huddled position and then to the door. She took a small step in that direction before speaking. Her voice was filled with concern for her friend.

"Oh no! We left her in there! Somebody please save her!"

Schneizel looked to Gino and Anya.

"Protect his Highness Alexsander. The Empress of Japan is not our responsibility."

Suzaku looked at Schneizel with a healthy measure of concern. He was about to say something when a finger and thumb snatched him by the ear and dragged him toward Zero. Looking over his shoulder he saw Euphie happily smiling despite the situation his cousin was in.

"Ah, ah Kururugi, you're mine now. Isn't that right elder brother Schniezel?"

Schneizel sighed and nodded quietly. A deal was a deal and with so many witnesses, there was no way of getting around it. Suzaku was a disposable piece, the Lancelot however, was not. He could find another devicer of Suzaku's caliber, though Lloyd and Cecil would be rather miffed.

"Yes he is Euphie. Do not sully a contract of words between leaders Kururugi Suzaku. You have served impeccably well."

Suzaku furrowed his eyebrows at his words. Zero stepped forward and motioned for Spring and Summer to step forward.

"Both of you go in and secure Empress Kaguya. She is our concern, not Britannia's as Schneizel has already pointed out."

Guistizia immediately walked up to the doorway whereas Morgen looked at her superior with an odd expression. Holding her cloak out, she showed her sides, indicating that she had no weapons unlike her counterpart. To their surprise, Gino walked up and handed her a revolver and a few speed loaders.

"It's better than nothing. Though I don't see why you follow him. Orders are orders you know?"

She accepted the weapon, checking its caliber and the workings of the weapon. The chamber was a fold out in .357 magnum. Deadly stuff. Where he found it she didn't know. Either that or he was wearing a concealed holster. An impressive feat to be sure with a weapon like this. Freeing up the chamber and spinning it before fully locking back the hammer, she smirked.

"Indeed. My thanks Knight of Three."

Spinning the weapon around at her side, she bumped fists with Guistizia before entering behind him with the pistol in the classic sweeper position.

* * *

Inside the room, Hal slashed at Kain, who drifted out of harm's way before sending him flying back with a massive shove of force. As he tried to close the gap between them to strike with his dagger, Hal slashed right to left with a dagger gripped counter that deflected his shorter blade and sent him backward. Looking over his shoulder he used his Geass to push himself up and over the kuhkri thrown by the vigilant Charlotte. Planting himself up in the upper corner of the room, Kain sent another force wave at Hal with double the strength. The blow caught him in the air and the man went flying through the drywall.

Charlotte's errant weapon lodged itself in the table that Kaguya was hiding under, making the girl bolt toward the door to saver her life. Kain smirked, knowing that Charlotte would have to waste precious seconds to dislodge the weapon and sling it at him again. Focusing on the fleeing Japanese girl, he'd make sure there weren't any pesky outsiders left in this fight. The blast of invisible force charged hungrily toward the petit empress. Kaguya turned with a horrified look on her face when Charlotte shouted for him to stop.

Before the collision occurred, Kaguya felt several strands of something yank her out of the way and the force impacted with the wall, leaving a semispherical indention in the wall. The scene seemed to pause as Charlotte and Kain looked toward the direction the precocious empress had be snatched in to see Summer releasing the girl from his hold. Spring stood with her revolver at the ready. Kain laughed as Kaguya went through the doors in a hurry.

"A revolver? You must be new to the party. Bullets won't work."

Morgen smirked.

"Who said anything about my weapon?"

Kain's confusion turned to panic when Guistizia lifted his hands slightly and appeared to be elaborately flicking him off with both fingers when his wires wrapped around his body and held him tight. Hal pushed the rubble off of him and stood. Wiping the dust and smaller debris from his person, he looked at Kain and chuckled.

"Face value is all you see Kain."

Kain grew red with anger and sent a pulse out form his body, breaking free of his restraints, he readied another blast when Hal's fist came across his face. The force of the blow was reinforced with the winds from Hal's Geass, sending him through the window and outside. Walking out the door beside the window they saw him getting up from the punch that had placed him in the pond.

For Guistizia and Morgen, it felt good to be beside their old friend once again. On his side, Hal felt the same way. He'd missed this greatly.

"Damn you Serpent, working with Zero's little pawns."

"They are his Knights Kain, treat them as such. We aren't the only ones with Geass."

Morgen and Guistizia allowed their sigils to manifest. Kain sputtered and grew more and more cross.

"They weren't with Zero during the battle for Japan."

"Of course they weren't. Both of them were recovering. It's three against one Kain."

Charlotte stepped forward to correct him, but he shook his head.

"This is something I feel it would benefit him to see. How non-augmented Geass users fight. Couple that with my abilities and Kain's number is up. Please watch on the side."

Kain clenched a fist. Charlotte knew there was an underlying reason for her to be left out and she didn't mind. Part of her had a feeling that the red haired masked woman was Morgen.

"Kain you say that your Geass is more powerful, now prove it. Prove it, and I'll concede that you decision wasn't rash. Know this though, if you lose, V.V.'s word is final with your punishment.

"Fine. Don't blame me when your weakest link falls."

The three comrades exchanged looks. Weak link? Readying his sword, Hal lead the opening offensive. They rushed single file with Hal playing the spearhead with a vicious overhead slash meant to bisect from clavical to groin if it connected. Kain leapt to the side only to feel wires etch their way up his arms and legs. Vaulting up and out of reach, a double tap of shots rang out. Kain smirked as he stopped the first bullet, then flinched and ducked when the same bullet shot past his defense. His cheek seeped a small trickle of blood from the graze.

Looking closely, he saw a mushroomed chunk of lead dangling where the first bullet had been stopped. Her eyes glowed and pulsated.

"No, exactly the same spot? I can stop basic and straightforward phenomena, but not reaction and chain reaction like that."

"Beginning to realize are we?"

Hal's voice behind him made Kain spin around to see Hal taking another swing at him, this time the sword in full force and not leading with the flat of the blade. Beginning to form the force that stopped his sword before, he was shocked when the man reverse spun, completely changing hands and striking from a different direction. The winds were fierce and the revelation hit him. Hal was using the winds to influence speed, friction, mass, among other things, so the blade came awfully close for comfort. Kain ducked the blow and shoved Hal back into Morgen only to find himself caught in Guistizia's wire yet again. Struggling against the wires, Morgen unloaded the remaining three shots utilizing her Geass. The bullets stacked and ricocheted, grazing Kain when he stopped the first shot, only to have the remaining two rip through his field of stasis. The bullets grazed his arms. The heated sting told him how dangerous a game he was playing right now.

Whirling the weapon around, she tossed a speed loader into the air and released the lock on the cylinder. Pulling the weapon back and up, she halted the movement, letting inertia carry the empty brass casings into the air. Twirling about, she locked her eyes on the six shells as they fell out of their positions in the loader. Still in their circular pattern, she matched her swing with the falling shells. The bullets slid home as she finished whipping around in a circle. Tilting her grip vertical, the cylinder slammed home and locked into place. Years of muscle memory made her stance automatically take a rough bead on Kain and pull the trigger the moment she set.

To her pleasure, the revolver was double action to single action firing its shots it quick succession, the first went slightly wide while the other two flew true. The bullets ricocheted when the second shot was halted and the third rammed into the floating lead projectile. Unfortunately, they also ripped the wires from around him. As he tried to get some distance between them again, he'd lost track of Hal and heard the whistling of a blade sailing for his back.

Twisting, the blade missed, but the vortex of wind surrounding the blade tossed him of balance, making him spin around too quick. The extra force made him lose his balance, where he instinctively threw out an omni directional burst of force that drove the three of them away. Morgen and Charlotte, being the farthest away, only felt something along the lines of a breeze where Guistizia and Hal were blown back several feet. Not hesitating, Kain threw his dagger at Hal as he rebounded off a rock in the zen garden. Morgen could only watch as the dagger pierced him in the chest.

He landed on all fours. Morgen started to run up to him when Kain coughed and fell to his knees. Blood seeped into his cloths from the same place the knife had pierced Hal. The man looked up at Kain, his Geass twirled and spiraled madly. Drawing the weapon from his body, the cloths were damaged, but no blood began to stain the attire. Guistizia and Morgen stared at him.

"It's the Absolute Impregnability, V.V. manipulated it, changed it. It's now Absolute Similitude."

"Similitude?"

"Whenever I'm wounded, the person responsible enters the same state as me, though I'm unharmed as a residue effect from impregnability."

Guis and Morgen thought about it for a second before shivering. Hal walked over to the wounded man and bashed him in the back of the head with the pommel of his sword.

"That's frightening."

Charlotte approached the unconscious Kain and shook her head sadly.

"We'll take him back to V.V. and let him pass judgment. I'm not in the position to handle this like I want to."

The two of them were ready of take Kain and head off when a pair of arms wrapped around Hal from behind. Hal stopped and placed a tentative hand over Morgen's. He could feel her face pressed into his back.

"I've missed you."

Closing his eyes, he sighed. This was another reason why he hadn't want to move now. He knew running into Morgen was inevitable.

"I, I did too Morgen."

Charlotte looked to him sympathetically and took Kain away a bit to give him some privacy. He appreciated the gesture.

"Morgen."

He turned in her arms and looked down at her. He could tell the past year had affected her. Her eyes were duller than they used to be. Much of the laughter that had occupied her green eyes had faded. He also noted something else, the pain of a loss. After a moment of looking into her eyes, his mouth went dry as he began to recognize a look they'd seen in women during past military campaigns and homecomings that had seen many losses.

"Morgen . . ." He shook his head and hugged her tightly. "I've been too cruel to you. If I'd known."

He stopped when Morgen placed a finger to his lips and shook her head gently.

"You couldn't have known, I never told you. It's my fault. I should have remained behind instead of fighting that day. Our daughter is waiting for us, but we need to live our lives to the fullest for her sake."

He nodded quietly and held her close.

'_To live with that knowledge and without me for the past year. I've been a horrible lover. God forgive me.'_

Resting his chin on the top of her head, he looked to Guistizia with questioning eyes. The man nodded as he received the unspoken request. To watch over her until they were permanently reunited. Separating, they shared one brief lip lock before he left with Kain and Charlotte, he had stressful business to attend to, as did she.

* * *

The following day, the wedding began as planned. Schneizel had enforced that if Kaguya attended the wedding, that she be present without Zero. Cornelia, Euphemia, and Suzaku sat with her in a private box. The Knights of Zero were also in attendance standing behind them. The fight and incident earlier had upped the security around the wedding, but not enough to warrant a complete change of plans.

Just as the wedding vows began to be exchanged, the main doors slammed open to reveal armed soldiers lead by a man wielding a Chinese long sword. Looking at him, they figured that this was Xingke, who Kaguya had spoken much of during the planning phase of the operation. The Eunuch Generals began questioning the man, to which he responded in the name of the people of China. Morgen and Guistizia prepared for the grand finale of this day.

Euphemia kept a surprisingly strong grip on Suzaku's arm to prevent him from dashing off to do something foolish when he didn't know the whole plan. They hadn't let him know that Zero was really Lelouch yet. As Xingke fought of the guards that tried to stop him from rushing up the center aisle, Guistizia and Morgen were impressed, he was every bit the swordsman Halbdunkel was.

As he reached the halfway point, Tianzi stood at the center of the pulpit area waving her right hand in the air and her pinky pointing up. Euphemia found it sweet that Xingke was fighting to keep a promise. To her, a promise was a sacred thing, and never to be taken lightly. Part of her felt bad for this plan, but it would put Japan at better odds for their future endeavors. Tianzi's action seemed to motivate the man further as he gained a second wind unlike anything they'd seen. Cornelia recognized it though.

'_The hesitation and uncertainty in his heart is gone. He's a good man. Still . . .'_

The flags of China and Britannia fell over the tiny empress just before he reached the small stairs up to her position to reveal Zero with his hand on Tianzi's shoulder. They could see a negative look of disapproval on Schneizel's face. Cornelia silently chuckled.

'_Sorry brother, we're in control this time.'_

"What's the meaning of this Zero?" Xingke took several patient steps forward before the sound of a gun locking and loading made everyone freeze.

"I wouldn't move Xingke."

Looking up to the box above, Morgen stood with a semi-auto sniper rifle pointed in their area. Anyone who got close wouldn't dodge the fire she'd put down on the area surrounding Zero. Apparently, Alexsander didn't get the memo and charged Zero after breaking through Gino and Anya's protective circle. Morgen waited until he got within arm's reach of Tianzi and fired. The projectile caught the young prince in the neck. The boy dropped at their feet and Lelouch started laughing maniacally. From his position behind Morgen, Suzaku seethed.

"Zero . . . Ow!"

Euphemia pinched him hard on the back of his hand.

"No Suzaku, we'll explain later."

Xingke narrowed a glare at the masked man.

"You tyrant."

"Oho? A tyrant? Hardly Xingke."

The little prince moaned. A closer look revealed a tranquilizer dart. A guard who tried to get close after seeing the non lethal projectile was shot through the heart, the bullets were live after the first round. From their positions, Xingke and Kanon grit their teeth, had Zero predicted the young prince's move? Now not only did he have Tianzi, but Alexsander as well.

* * *

**Yay, as promised Friday's update! Woot!**

**How will this progress now?**

**Will the Shen Hu make its appearance?**

**What's Suzaku to do without a Knightmare Frame?**

**What do you think of Halbdunkel's evolved (or tampered, whichever way you want to view it) form of Geass?**


	8. Tristan and Falken

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Charlotte Moreau is the contribution of Timeless Echolocation. Code Geass is not mine in any form or fashion.**

**Chapter 8: Tristan and Falken**

In the wedding chambers, Xingke glared at Zero. The man held his head high, claiming his triumph over the Eunuchs, the men Xingke led, and the Britannians in the room. Morgen felt a smile cross her face.

"Zero, have you gone mad? You'll make China and Britannia both your enemies! Japan doesn't have the strength to stand against both of the world's largest nations."

"I know this Xingke, but tell me, if I were not to act here, then when would I? When China and Britannia set out on a two pronged assault on Japan from both sides anyway? Preemptive strikes are known parts of your arsenal are they not Xingke?"

"Such audacity . . ."

"My actions this day are for the defense of not just Japan, but China as well."

The Eunuch Generals glared at the masked man and ordered a guard to silence him. Before any of them could act upon that order, Morgen fired another shot, sending another guard to the afterlife while sending the rest of them to the ground for cover. She saw the Eunuch General who had barked the order wince. It was apparent that they were taking her presence for granted. Her earpiece buzzed and then clicked over to a secure radio line.

"_I'm over the target area."_

"Green light Toudoh. Green light for evac."

Toudoh dropped into the room behind Zero with a rush of falling debris. The Knightmare Frame mimicked the seiza Japanese sitting posture upon landing. Above him, another Akatsuki brought in a large container that opened to reveal the Guren and a miniature command center. Kallen, Guistizia, and the others rushed onto the raised stage area and boarded the container. Zero backed in with Tianzi and ordered Guistizia to retrieve the unconscious prince. Several guards attempted to stop him only to get mowed down by the fold out machine guns on the Zangetsu.

Chiba watched the wire wielding Knight of Zero gather up the boy and retreat back inside.

"This is ironic isn't it?"

"_That the first official operation the Zangetsu and Akatsuki are deployed for is to crash a wedding? Yes, I agree Chiba."_

Up from the balcony, Morgen took a microsecond glance over at Schneizel and frowned. Gino Weinberg wasn't among them. Growing rather concerned, she contacted the Ikaruga on a separate line.

"Ikaruga, this is Spring. Do you copy?"

"_We hear you Spring, what's Zero's status?"_

"We're on schedule but we might have a situation on our hands. Can you get the fighter to us?"

"_Roger. Scrambling the fighter now give it ten."_

"Understood Ikaruga, thanks."

* * *

On board the Ikaruga, the order echoed through the halls and hangars. As the remade Peregrine was rolled out to begin preflight checks, Rakshata looked to the person in the pilot's suit.

"Are you ready? You still aren't fully acquainted with the systems yet are you?"

Setting down its papers, the pilot smiled and walked up to the door. Nodding once silently, Rakshata knew the fighter would be alright, but wasn't too excited about the new pilot flying it in combat so soon.

"I'll be fine. Thank you Rakshata. For everything."

The person climbed into the cockpit. The redesigned cockpit closed as a message popped up.

_Welcome to the JAM-02XF Sturm Falken. Do you need instructions?_

"No, it's me Sturm, please begin system procedure."

_Very well. Welcome back._

The twin engines fired up and the pilot maneuvered the aircraft to the launching catapult. Personnel cleared the area as the electromagnetic launcher powered up. Checking the displays the pilot received all green from the systems except for the sub-weapon drivers.

"Rakshata, the sub weapons aren't online?"

"_They weren't completed in time. You'll have to make due with plane's standard weaponry."_

"Fine by me."

A new voice cut in.

"_Sturm Falken, you're clear to launch."_

"Roger, Sturm Falken launching!"

The aircraft shot forward, the wings folded up to allow a faster acceleration before folding out to bank away from the Ikaruga. Jamming the throttle to the red zone, the fighter shot away toward the Forbidden City.

_ETA ten minutes._

* * *

Back at the city Zero stepped inside the container as Kallen took off in the Guren. Shooting skyward, she kept a look out for any incoming hostiles.

"Toudoh, help Kallen give Chiba cover as she gets us out of here. We have what we came for."

"_You're not going to take Schneizel as well?"_

"Truth be told I would love to. However, that is not this mission's aim. Being honest, it's actually better for us at the moment to leave Schneizel to his own devices. Doing so allows us more freedom of movement, the Emperor no doubt watches Schneizel as much as he does us. Two objects of concern instead of one divide his attention, which is better for us in the long run."

Toudoh nodded, seeing the reasoning behind this move. He had to give Lelouch credit, for one so young his mind was always thinking ahead.

* * *

At the new hotel room they were staying at, Hal sat in front of the television watching the events at the wedding unfold up to the point when the broadcast was cut off. Raising a glass of scotch, he saluted the dramatic entrance. It was so much like Lelouch. Behind him, Charlotte walked up with a rather concerned expression on her face. She noted the three bottles of the alcohol scattered empty around the chair.

"Halbdunkel, I think you've had enough. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Sharing the burden helps more than most people think it does."

He turned his head and looked at her with sharp, clear eyes. He was in perfect control of his body, not in the least bit buzzed. She had a feeling it had to do with his modifications, but she still didn't think pickling his liver so much was a good thing.

"I appreciate the concern Charlotte but no thanks."

He reached for the bottle to pour another glass when Charlotte snatched it away from his reach. The glare he gave her made her shiver before a gust of wind knocked her over. The bottle blew over to his hand and he poured his glass and quaffed it in one go. Getting a hold on himself, he shook his head and walked over to her, helping her up.

"Sorry, I'm a bit perturbed. When I refuse, please just leave me be."

She nodded silently. He was swinging from perturbed, to apologetic, to angered, and back again so many times and so quickly she knew this was a dangerous situation, especially when Geass's were thrown into the mix.

He walked over to the window and took a seat. Staring outside the semi-clear day, he started talking, more like ranting.

"This world is fraught by political deception and corruption. The countries around the world are making their own citizens suffer while good men and women die on the battlefields day after day. Do you know what V.V. has in mind with SOLDIER, with the two hundred men and women under my command?"

She shook her head, but she had a strong feeling that she was about to find out.

"Geass possessors are considered the basic soldier of the Collective. They are a powerful and dangerous enemy to the world's military and civilian population. However, their Geass alone are nothing compared the enhanced elites that SOLDIER raises. Those who are in the Third Tier are augmented but they lack the latent talents to advance to the Second Tier. As such, they utilize their Geass more frequently than their superiors. The Second Tiers have that latent physical and mental talent, but aren't able to fully draw out their abilities. As such, they can go longer without using Geass in combat, and are better suited to be commanders and leaders."

He took a deep breath, held it a moment as he saw the Guren take flight in the distance. He silently wished Kallen well. Releasing his breath in a heavy sigh, he turned to face Charlotte.

"The First Tiers are the elites of the organization who only answer to Kyrios, Rena, Kain, or me and of course V.V. Though after this incident, I'm inclined to strike Kain from the list. They are the Black Ops troops, who go in and get the jobs no one else will take. They are super soldiers with their augmentations and Geass. However, they have the talent, the skills, the training, and self discipline that their juniors lack. Pure physical ability and mental capacity ensure that they rarely use Geass. In the event they do though, well, you can imagine the results."

"How many of them are there?"

"Thirteen and V.V. intends to control them in the manner he wants, to betray Charles Di Britannia, then leave the nation in a state of anarchy, killing those who take the throne after him. I have a different plan in mind."

Charlotte recalled his maps and massive logistics papers, the research on cultures and trends. The nights he'd spent pouring over political leaders and military figureheads. She swallowed. If he pulled it off it could work, but if he failed it would mean disaster.

"You want to rebel against V.V.?"

"Not just rebel Charlotte. Don't fret; I haven't forgotten my promise to help you. You'll get your son back from him. But I won't promise he'll accept you. Rolo's been indoctrinated for far too long. Whether or not he wakes up and accepts you, or falls to my plan is up to you. Do your best."

Part of her went colder than ice. He was either being a battlefield mastermind, or losing his sanity. She prayed it wasn't the latter.

"You're planning to bring about . . ."

He placed a finger to her lips to quiet her.

"Shh, that word's not something the world is ready for yet, but yes . . . 'that' is exactly what I plan to bring about."

Inwardly, Charlotte swore she was looking at the devil.

* * *

High above the Forbidden City, Toudoh and Chiba darted out of the way of a pair of oversized slash harkens. The sight before them made them edgy. Was it a fighter? The jet zoomed in as it retracted the slash harkens and spat out a volley from the Vulcan guns.

Toudoh went for a slash as it approached only to swing at air as it changed into a Knightmare Frame. The changed was augmented with a sudden reverse boost that took it out of the striking radius of the Brake Sword. Chiba dashed in, swinging with her chain sword as Toudoh lashed out again. The white, blue, and red knightmare parried both of their swords with his dual ended pikes. Inside his cockpit, Gino smiled.

"They're good, but still not good enough."

"It transforms?"

"This is a Rounds?"

"_Toudoh, Chiba, join up with Kallen. I've got the Tristan under control."_

Before they could question the newcomer, a pair of laser beams shot past both sides of the Tristan, forcing the two pilots to back away or get caught in the line of fire.

"Oh? It's that fighter they've been going on about. Wait, this one's different."

The fighter was compact like the Tristan, but black and dark red. As it closed in, another twin burst of laser fire shot from the undercarriage of the fighter. Switching to fighter mode with the Tristan, he flew straight toward the incoming enemy.

"This must be the guy flying earlier."

The slash harkens shot out along with another burst of Vulcan fire. The Sturm Falken aerial rolled between the two harkens and weaved through the staccato bursts of gunfire before returning fire with its laser cannons. Gino swing the Tristan in a barrel roll that kept the two from colliding as he dodged the fire.

"They've got a pilot who flies at Rounds level?"

"_Gino Weinberg Knight of Three. You're mimicking his flying style. You certainly have talent. But I know Hal's flying style better than anyone else. You can't best me with borrowed techniques."_

"What?"

The black fighter turned in a banking high G turn to come face to face with the young Knight of Rounds. The Tristan stayed still in its Frame mode as the fighter came straight at him. Firing the slash harkens again, Gino blinked in shock when the fighter went through its own transformation and slid between them. Opening fire with the guns, a crimson shield blocked the projectiles before ramming head long into him with it. The force of the blow sent him falling, but not far before he managed to right himself.

"_You might want to take us seriously. If my orders were different, you'd be dead right now."_

Gino grit his teeth at the voice. The enemy fighter shot away in its fighter form yet again. Changing over himself, he began to push the Tristan into pursuit when Schneizel came over the radio.

"_Return to the Avalon Gino, that craft doesn't run on Sakuradite like the Tristan, you won't outlast it if the battle grows lengthy."_

"Yes, my lord."

Inwardly he bashed himself in the head. The mystery pilot was right; he hadn't taken the enemy seriously, wanting to see just what that fighter could do. That action nearly cost him his life. The shield rush was the perfect cover for a close range shot or follow up finisher while he was out of control.

On the Avalon, Lloyd, Cecile, and Nina watched the images of the Knightmare/Fighter hybrid of the Black Knights replay themselves. It wasn't much bigger than the Tristan but by two or three feet, but the obvious skill of the devicer was very apparent. The underbelly's detachment as a shield was a cause for concern, as ground shots would deflect from the bottom of the plane. Only an unlikely wing shot would knock it out of the sky from below.

"The laser cannons changed too."

"They look like rifles on side holsters when it went to Knightmare mode."

Lloyd smiled at the development. Things just kept getting more and more high tech. He'd never dreamed that Knightmare technology would come so far in less than two decades.

"Did you notice? It didn't have any landspinners."

Nina's comment made them zoom in on the image of it in Knightmare form. Sure enough, they couldn't find any land spinners. Was it a design flaw or meant to be that way?

* * *

Kallen and Chiba traded duties, with Chiba carrying the container while Toudoh and Kallen fought of their aerial pursuers. Spotting the driving rig on the highway ahead, Chiba patched through to C.C. who was driving the truck.

"I see you up ahead, open up."

The top of the vehicle opened as she lowered the container inside while matching her speed with the moving vehicle. Once the box was secure, she set down inside herself and powered down her Akatsuki.

"Toudoh, I'm going to go ahead and prep with a new energy filler."

"_Alright, we'll keep them off the truck."_

Kallen placed herself between the truck and the Chinese forces. Opening up the Wide Area Burst device for the Radiant Wave Surger, she let loose a battle cry. They weren't trouble, but their persistence was getting annoying. The crimson wave of energy washed over the sky, followed by a string of explosions that left the few survivors packing their bags for home. The red machine was like a demon.

* * *

Inside the truck, Zero made his way out and into the small meeting area just behind the cab. Guistizia and silently thought about how Morgen was doing. She hadn't joined them in the container for the sake of providing outside cover. He just hoped Rakshata's new equipment was up to snuff. Entering the cab as Zero sat at the table with Cornelia, Euphemia, and the other important women, he heard Tamaki giving C.C. directions. Or at least, trying to.

"Alright after we pass that rock, we take a left."

"It's a right chatterbox and just to remind you, there are lots and lots of rocks."

"Okay, okay, but then it's a . . ."

"Straight line all the way to the bridge."

Looking up from the map, he stared at the green haired witch silently. He gave her an annoyed look and kept his voice even.

"Are you telling me you memorized the route?"

A smirk played itself across her face and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. There were Cheese-kun fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror along with various stickers of the Pizza Hut mascot around the window and dashboard. Guistizia shook his head and took the moment to slap himself mentally. How could she be so obsessed?

"A while ago perhaps. Why?"

"Oh forget it."

Guistizia looked over at the map in Tamaki's hands and sighed.

"Tamaki . . ."

The man looked up at him with a question on his face. Taking that as his cue, Guis reached down and flipped the map over. Before Tamaki could say anything in response, he also flipped the map right side up.

"We need to give you cartography lessons."

Staring at the map for a second or two, Tamaki rolled down the window and tossed the thing out the window before rolling it back up and throwing his hands in the air in surrender. C.C. chuckled as Guis took a seat and crossed his arms and legs to wait out the ride.

* * *

**Aha! Update . . . wow this one took me longer than I wanted to. At least it's up right? Thanksgiving week is next week! Hopefully I'll have another chapter up for you guys by then. Take care!**


	9. Battle of the Gorge

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Charlotte is Timeless Echolocation's contribution and the CG world isn't mine.**

**I am deeply sorry for the abnormally long wait for this chapter and the following one's as well. The Holidays are . . . well, y'know. No rest for the working. **

**For those of you just now tuning in to this fiction, if you haven't read the first installment, Code Geass: Knight of Revolution, I highly recommend, (and highly suspect my dear followers would also,) going back and reading it through so you aren't lost and confused with this fic's current line of events. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: Battle of the Gorge**

The Serpent of Akasha had watched the dance in the skies and silently wondered who was flying the refurnished Peregrine. True, the fighter did still look like the old one, but the fighter now had four reverse swept wings in an 'X' pattern. The Tristan had genuinely impressed him. Obviously the pilot had applied his flying style in the cockpit of a fighter to Knightmare combat. Yet the pilot of the remade fighter knew the intricacies of his own flying style. It made him wonder who Rakshata was letting pilot the fighter.

Turning he came about to face V.V., Villetta, and Rolo. He'd sent word out the night of Kain's insubordination and knew what the silver haired woman was now capable of. The Geass Canceller she had was more than enough to tip the scales in her favor. True, he didn't really rely on Geass often, but it was a powerful tool. Wise application of that tools could bring about amazing results, but suddenly being able to have it ripped away from you at any moment was only slightly unnerving.

"So one of your subordinates got unruly? Such a shame."

Hal bowed on one knee in respect. He wore the only dress uniform he had, along with the sword by his side. V.V. motioned for him to rise and he did so slowly. He still didn't trust Charlotte's son Rolo. He try to help her save him, but if he proved too troublesome, he preferable kill him off. His Geass alone could trump nations if applied right. Part of him knew V.V. knew this as well; why else would you make the boy your personal attendant? Taking on a slightly annoyed expression he answered the immortal boy.

"Yes, yes he did. With powers such as his, I had been hoping to place in in key locations during the ultimate operation, but now that's impossible. He's too ambitious."

V.V. blinked a few times silently before lifting his eyebrows in interest. Scoffing slightly, he shrugged his shoulders once and shook his head.

"I guess so Serpent, although . . . aren't we all a bit ambitious underneath it all?"

Hal allowed himself a small smirk. Villetta restrained a chuckle.

"Indeed V.V.."

* * *

Far away on another rooftop, Morgen lay prone with a transmitter. She had little doubt Hal knew he was bugged from the embrace she'd given him. She narrowed a glare at the young man who he called V.V., the other immortal in the world. She was surprised with Villetta's presence and apparent cosmetic changes. Her gut told her to be wary. Through her scope, she took stock of the young boy accompanying them. What was with him?

She felt little fear of being discovered with the Sanctuary Shroud active. The full cloak and armor was able to blend with whatever surfaces surrounded her on a 360 degree axis, rendering her nearly invisible. Granted, the moment she moved or fired the optical deception was shimmer and ripple before settling down again. The point was to take out her target with the first shot and in the confusion and panic, the ripple would stabilize before they looked right at her. It was a vital part of her field armor, the Basilisk sniping array. She'd been inspired by the name of the mythical serpent said to kill with a glance and possess venom that very few antidotes could save a man from.

The rifle was like the eyes of the creature; she merely got you in the crosshairs and fired. You'd be unlucky to survive the shot. Her side firearm was loaded with custom rounds she hand designed and loaded herself. The daggers and throwing knives were her fangs and they were poison coated. The sheaths contained vials of extracted from the Barba Amarilla a.k.a. the Fer de Lance from Central and South America. She remembered the snake all too well from a mistake in the region that nearly cost her life. The pain had been unbearable even with the anti venom injections at work.

"Well, well, so that's what you look like V.V."

Clicking the tertiary trigger a few times, the scope froze its picture a few times as it took zoomed snapshots of the group. Sliding down the other side of the roof when the group turned around, she hopped down and got on her motorcycle. Starting up the engine, she clicked into gear and shot away from the city. Hopefully, she would have enough time to make the second meeting point. If things went according to plans, she wouldn't make it to the first meeting point with the Ikaruga, but the second was definitely possible.

* * *

Inside the transport truck, Tianzi sat at the table with Kaguya, Zero, and the two sisters of Britannia. Euphie had Suzaku sit on the opposite side of her so he couldn't move on her dearest half sibling. The women were poured a few cups of tea. The small empress stared into her cup tentative. Alexsander was unconscious on the couch a few feet away.

"What will you do with us?"

Lelouch looked at the girl.

"You will be treated fairly with us. There will not be any selfish manipulation as you've experienced with Britannia and the Eunuch Generals. Empress Kaguya also expressed the idea that you desired to see the outside world. That is a desire of yours is it not?"

She clenched her mug.

"Well, yes but . . ."

Zero tilted his head to the side patiently, there was a catch coming with that word. Part of him was afraid to hear it.

"But? But what Empress Tianzi?"

The group around the table looked at her in waiting. With all the eyes on her, Tianzi shrank smaller than she already was. Seeing her discomfort, Lelouch stood from the table and sighed.

"This is too intense for you under the present circumstances and individuals in the room. Take you time Empress. You can explain everything when you've calmed a bit. Cornelia, I'm going up front."

The violet haired woman nodded and smiled. This was going to be interesting. Kaguya struck up conversation with Tianzi in the matter of seemingly meaningless girl talk. Euphemia eventually joined in when she noticed that the girl was loosening up around the young Japanese woman. When Suzaku tried to stand to follow Zero, Cornelia placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down into his seat.

"Oh no you don't Kururugi. Euphie may be infatuated with you but you've to yet earn my trust after your naïve stunts. There's also other relatives of mine who is equally if not more upset than I am with you. Yet because of their self control, I have to live up to the same standards. Do us all a favor and don't do anything rash."

He looked at her confused for a moment before clenching his jaw shut. Swallowing, he suddenly felt a cold pit in the center of the gut.

'_Other relatives? She can't mean Nunally and Lelouch . . . No, Kallen's involved with the Black Knights and Lelouch's too smart not to realize what she's been doing, especially with the past year's restoration of Japan. Dang.'_

* * *

On board the Avalon, an older, grizzled General walked onto the bridge with another Rounds member. The group turned in surprise to see Lt. General Cyrill Madron walk onto the bridge. The older military man was a commoner by birth, but his exploits had placed him high on the valued chain of command. He had tanned leathery skin with his fair share of wrinkles. His eyes were still sharp though. A lot of the younger military members called him the 'Wizened Fossil' for his sixty-eight years.

"Ah, Madron, good of you to join us."

"Of course your Highness, I received the report that Suzaku has been lost to Zero?"

The prince nodded silently. Madron noted his nonchalance about it and felt sorry for the Japanese boy. Then again, Suzaku hadn't been quite the general's cup of tea. He had the skills and abilities in spades, but the maturity level just wasn't there. He had always been silently amazed the boy had survived the escapades they went on during the EU over the past year given his penchant of ideals.

"Yes, but it's of no consequence. Is the Knight of Eleven willing to take over the Lancelot?"

The veteran ground his teeth silently. The Knight of Eleven was much like Suzaku in piloting skills, but unlike Suzaku, the devicer held a firmly aggressive posture and pragmatic outlook that made him a whirling combat brute.

"He is your Highness."

"Good, notify him to prep."

Bowing before exiting the room, he bit his lip. Someone was about to get a eyeful of a berserker. Walking down the corridors and to the elevator that would lead him down to the quarters where the Rounds were lounging around, he perked when the man of his hunt stepped out.

"Lt. General."

"Knight of Eleven, you are to prepare to sortie in the Lancelot. These are his Highness's orders."

"Understood."

Turning back to the bridge, Cyrill sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

The transport truck stopped as they reached the broken down bridge the first point was supposed to hide the Ikaruga. Zero smiled as he looked into the side view mirrors to see the Chinese forces creeping up behind them.

'_Good, they're in position.'_

"Asahina, they're all yours."

The Holy Sword's Akatsuki popped up above them from inside the gorge. Senba and Urabe popped up as well as other Black Knights utilizing their Harkens like rappelling wires hauled themselves into view. On either side of the hill crests, other Black Knights appeared around them. On their displays, the Eunuchs began panicking.

"Understood Zero, let's see what these new weapons can do!"

Asahina fired the first shot, skewering a tank with the NPE missile on his launcher. The rest of the Black Knights joined in the fire, catching the Chinese forces in three-way crossfire. As the shooting began to pitter out, the Chinese began to bring up forces from the rear. A separate team of Knightmares began getting the makeshift bridge in place for the truck to get across.

"Zero, should we engage?"

"_No, have the units fall back to the Ikaruga. The Sturm Falken is on its way."_

"Understood. You guys heard Zero! Fall back."

As the men and women began retreating across the gorge, the Eunuchs were arguing.

"We must attack them. They're getting away!"

"No, Empress Tianzi is among them, they cannot fire!"

"You Imminences, the radar is picking up that fighter closing in fast."

Before they could say anything in response, the Sturm Falken passed by over their heads traveling from their right to left. Four objects dropped from its wings as the plane climbed for altitude. The bombs splintered open, dropping countless sub munitions that peppered the clustered forces mercilessly. Some riddled with holes before exploding, others burst into continuous flames as incendiary munitions combusted. An area of about eight hundred by four hundred feet became a violent killzone from the combined force of four SFFS dispensers.

The Eunuchs gaped at the devastation. One fighter, a single unit had wiped out twenty Knightmares and fifteen tanks in one swoop. The plane began to close in on them when a pair of blue slash Harkens shot past the fighter from above; forcing the pilot to spin and abort its attack run. The Tristan turned in on the fighter hard and fast as Schneizel appeared on the screen.

"_The Knight of Three will hold off the fighter pilot Zero commands, continue your pursuit."_

* * *

Inside the cockpit, the pilot of the Sturm Falken jinked and weaved around the fire that Gino was trying to hit them with. A message text crossed the screen.

_**High level energy surge detected.**_

Glancing back, the Tristan was charging some kind of high energy blast. As the shot fired, the pilot jerked the controls and arced downward. The blast went wide and Gino dove in after the Falken. The fighter raced dangerously low before barrel rolling into the gorge and disappearing from view.

"Canyon running? I'm game!"

Gino followed in with the Tristan in fighter mode. He could see the contrails of the fighter's wings and the flames from the exhaust ports. The two fighters weaved in and out of the obstacles and cliff formations as they raced through. Gino knew the risks of canyon combat when you were the one with combat advantage. A missed shot could collapse the canyon walls in from of you, making you flying right into the falling debris with fatal results.

But he wasn't in just a fighter. Shooting at the Falken with the Slash Harken again, the plane whipped onto its side, letting the weapon sail past and into the cliffs ahead. Retracting the harkens, the walls began falling in. Switching to Knightmare mode, he shot over the debris to continue the pursuit only to see no sign of the fighter in front of him. He knew the fighter was fast, but not that fast. Instinct saved the Knight of Three from getting speared in the back. Dashing left, the laser shot past the Tristan, shaving off the paint from the right arm.

Behind and below him leaning against the rubble was the Falken in its Knightmare mode holding the laser cannons like rifles in each hand. The other rifle fired, spitting a bright azure light his direction. Pushing the frame over, he dodged the shot and fired back with the harkens again. Gino blinked as the target cart wheeled away from the projectiles with side jets and fired a twin blast at him, forcing him to dodge to the side as well.

"He's good."

The Sturm Falken disappeared from view behind a split in the canyon. Keeping his Tristan in Knightmare form, Gino drew out the double ended scythe and charged toward the second pathway. He cursed his luck when the Falken shot out from an indenture in the wall and grabbed his arm with its hands and tripped him with a kick to his legs. His warning alarms blared as he looked back to see a crimson blade soaring toward his back.

Kicking the Tristan sideways, the Falken's sword skewered the dirt he'd been laying in moments before. Taking the opportunity without hesitation, Gino slashed viciously at the Falken. The MVS scythe blade scrapped paint off the face portion as the Falken shot backwards, leaving the sword in the ground. The twin laser cannons came out and fired as it ducked behind the bend in the canyon again. The blonde Rounds grit his teeth.

"I take that back, he's a pain in the neck. Who is this guy?!"

Taking the opportunity to catch a breather, the pilot of the Falken ripped the oxygen mask off and took a few deep breaths.

_**He's very talented.**_

"He is the Knight of Three for a reason you know."

_**Shall I change weapon function?**_

"No, that won't be necessary. We'll delay him a bit longer and then pull out. His energy filler should be running low. What's our Time on Station?"

_**Ten minutes.**_

"More than enough."

The warning alarms blared and the pilot jerked the fighter up and back as the harken flew through the thin barrier of rock and soil. The amount of respect for Gino went up a few more notches. That wasn't a move they'd anticipated out of the boy, yet it was also a mistake on his part. Snapping the rifles up, two lances of light screamed from the emitters and skewered the harkens, destroying them as the Falken climbed for altitude.

Discarding the tow cables for the destroyed weapons, the Tristan shot up after the Falken with double scythe spinning. Clipping the rifles to its sides, the second sword came into play as parried the first blow that came flying their way. The second and third nearly scored solid hits before an unexpected punch landed on the Falken. The fighter fell back into the canyon below.

"Finally, is it over?"

A faint beeping made him look toward his displays in dismay. His energy filler was beginning to run low and he knew that prolonging the fight would only result in his defeat. Converting back to fighter mode, he winced with the sight of the missing slash harkens. He knew Lloyd would have a cow when he saw the damages. Flying away, the Falken flew up into the air and away from the combat area. He watched the contrails on the wingtips get farther and farther away.

"We'll see each other again I guess."

In the cockpit of the Black Knight's fighter, the pilot relaxed a bit as the auto piloting took over, allowing a bit of rest time ever since their launch.

"Well, that was invigorating. I haven't worked so hard in quite some time."

_**His potential is great.**_

"Indeed it is Falken, indeed it is. Though I never expecting him to actually punch us."

_**A most unexpected and rash action.**_

The two fighters raced away from each other, knowing that they'd meet again in the skies of the battlefield.

* * *

**Congratulations to our second OC contribution of Lt. General Cyrill Madron by Elemental Balance.**

**The Sturm Falken and Tristan have clashed. Who do you think will come out victorious in their next encounter?**

**Any ideas on the Sturm Falken's pilot? Christmas cookies to the correct guessers!**

**Who wants to see a Christmas Special one shot of the period of time between the end of KoR and the beginning of KoR 2****nd**** Advent? Christmas did occur during the year long time skip after all.**

**Do you think things will change with the existence of Alexsander?**

**I don't know how soon the next chapter will be, please bear with me. I want to get a lot done with this story, but work and bills come before writing unfortunately. The good thing about this holiday season? At least I'm not in debt.**

**See ya!**


	10. Cardinal Sins

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**CG isn't mine. Timeless Echolocation submitted Charlotte Moreau and Elemental Balance submitted Cyrill Madron.**

**The New Year is here and so is the next chapter of CG: KoR 2****nd**** Advent! I'm sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Cardinal Sins**

Sitting in the transport plane, Halbdunkel mentally swore. Why was V.V. sending them to support the Avalon? Nothing about the move, much less the plan involved with this move made any since. The two subordinates with him in the plane sat far away from him. Hal's Geass of Zypher swirled the air around him, visibly showing his displeasure and frustration. The attendant stayed away from the man with strange powers. She'd been informed about the passengers being top-secret operatives trusted by His Imperial Majesty, but they were all so peculiar.

The three individuals who accompanied the wind-controlling commander only called him Serpent or Akasha, whatever that was. The gray haired man wore a white mask that matched his white and gold uniform. His hooded cloak was solid black with no embellishments. The man was polite enough, but obviously dangerous from how his own subordinates were edgy around him.

Despite that, she had to talk to him. They were close to their destination. Nervously approaching him, her skirts kicked up slightly at the wind. Trying her best to keep her hair from blowing all over her face she flinched when the winds suddenly eased and stopped completely. Swallowing she cleared her throat to speak.

"Sir, we'll be arriving shortly."

"My thanks and apologies for making you uneasy. Carry on."

Nodding once, she scurried away. Glancing out the window, Hal saw the Avalon as they circled around it. They were in a holding pattern around the vessel.

'_This is not my day.'_

* * *

Bringing the Sturm Falken to a land on top of the Ikaruga, the pilot hopped out of the fighter to see Rakshata twirling her pipe. The Indian woman smirked and nodded her direction.

"Well, how does my child perform?"

Removing the helmet, crimson hair flowed from the equipment and the pilot smiled broadly with a simple thumb up as the reply.

Down below, Kallen was finishing loading a new energy filler as she watched Zero and the others exit the truck and walk on board their flagship. Sure, they still had the Umi-no-Hime, but she was a water bound craft. Glancing over at Tohdo, the Holy Swords were talking about the next phase of the plan. Now with Tianzi in their protection, and Alex in captivity, they had control over the situation between Britannia and China. As much as she wanted to join them in the ship, she also knew Cornelia and Euphemia well enough now to feel safe about Suzaku around Lelouch. Sighing, she thumbed the pommel of her personal sword, Kusanagi, that Hal had given her when she'd joined their privy ranks. If only Hal was still with them, the plans wouldn't have had to have been changed so dramatically.

"We know you're out their somewhere Hal. Come back if you can, it's driving Morgen crazy."

Inside the bridge, Ohgi turned to greet Zero and the others as they entered. The rest of the crew in the room turned from their stations and bowed in the traditional Japanese style, surprising Suzaku and the two kids. Zero simply nodded and they returned to their duties.

"Good to see almost everyone's back."

Zero tilted his head at Ohgi's wording.

"Almost? Where's Spring?"

The sub-commander picked up a clipboard with several papers and a few photographs held in place. Looking at them a moment, the man seemed to shake his head in disbelief before walked toward them.

"She did some snooping around during the aftermath of the hijacking we pulled off at the wedding and found something she said was vital to the future operations."

Handing off the clipboard, Zero made a strangled gasp and clenched the clipboard with both hands as he looked at the notes accompanying the pictures. Cornelia and Euphie were immediately by his side and swallowed at the sight. The rest of the bridge had gone silent at Zero losing his composure. After working with the man for the past year, they knew he wasn't infallible, but he was very composed and calculating. For him to break his commander's image in front of them just from some information was disturbing at best.

"Zero? Is this that bad?"

"It's Winter in front of the leader of the Geass Collective. We may have to make our preemptive strike sooner than expected. So that's V.V."

The higher ups within the Black Knights and Kaguya had been told the truth of Geass and the information they had on the Collective in case any opposing Geass wielders suddenly showed up during a battle. Ohgi had found it hard to believe, especially with C.C.'s immortality and why she was such an important figure even though she hadn't been a Black Knight. Beside Zero, Cornelia couldn't believe the recon that Morgen had gained, much less the appearance of V.V.

"He looks barely older than Alexsander!"

Plucking the clipboard from Zero's hands, C.C. glanced over the photos and nodded her own confirmation of the other immortal. Handing it over to Cornelia, she smirked and walked over to the lounging couch conveniently placed in the bridge and took a seat before propping her feet up.

"Oh, yes, that's definitely him, the little brat. Still looks as smug as he always has."

Tossing the papers to Ogi, Zero walked to the throne designed chair and took his seat. Euphie and her sister watched him with a bit of concern as he crossed a leg over his knee and propped his head on his first in a position that resembled the Thinking Man. Everyone had seen that pose before; his mind was racing with plans and scenarios. It never ceased to amaze them with how fast he could speed through so many possibilities.

"Zero? We should be concerntrating on the here and now. V.V. can wait a bit longer."

Leaning back in the chair, the leader of the Black Knights nodded.

"True enough Cornelia. Ohgi, how fast can we have the Ikaruga and the rest begin to move out?"

"Five minutes."

As he gave the okay the doors to the bridge swished open again and Suzaku gaped at the new occupant.

"Nunally?"

The blind girl perked as her eyebrows rose in surprise. Behind her, Sayoko discreetly fingered a kunai from her sleeve. Lelouch had left her specific orders regarding Suzaku and his behavior. Even if the childhood friend attacked Lelouch, she was to give Nunally her undivided protection first and foremost. Eyeing Zero, she noted an almost imperceptive nod from the masked brother of her ward.

"Suzaku?"

The girl's face took a momentarily surprised appearance before contorting into a frown. Nunally gripped the ends of the armrests in her delicate hands and glanced in the direction she knew her brother was in. Lelouch knew he'd have to explain a few things later, as he hadn't quite told her the extent of the plan had included taking Suzaku from Schneizel. She turned to face their childhood friend with a sad expression that held an underlying anger. Suzaku swallowed and flinched. He'd never seen Nunally like this.

""Nunally, what are you doing here?"

"Not another word Suzaku, please, just don't talk. I can't trust your word anymore. Sayoko, I suddenly feel very tired."

Sayoko simply nodded her understanding and wheeled Nunally out off the bridge. Zero sighed heavily before setting his attention on the view outside at the skies. The doors opened again to admit a cross Guistizia and an infuriated Morgen. Walking straight up to Suzaku without preamble or even acknowledging anyone else in the room, Guistizia backhanded the younger man. The resounding crack made several of the Black Knights wince. Cornelia smirked as her sister sighed. Behind his mask Lelouch raised a brow in interest.

"Oww! What was that . . ."

Kururugi never finished as Guistizia backed away and Morgen dashed in, punching him as hard as she could in the gut. The blow doubled him over, knocking the wind out of him as he crumpled to the floor.

"Nunally asked that I give you that message Kururugi Suzaku."

Guistizia turned to face Zero. Morgen looked at her nails and then blew off her knuckled like she'd just shot him with her firearms.

"Mine was for the heck of it. You've been a real jerk Kururugi. You had it coming."

Zero chuckled inwardly; leave it to his knights to be the extensions of his own mind and body. The two former Rounds stood at attention in front of Lelouch without their masks and saluted in firm Britannian style. Struggling to his feet, Suzaku was having a hard time understanding what just happened. Zero stood from his seat and spoke.

"Thank you Morgendammerung Falsetto and Guistizia Martin. I've wanted to do that for a while now."

Suzaku flinched at the names. He'd talked enough with Monica, Dorothea, and Waldstein to know the two other Rounds who abandon their positions more than eight years ago. Both of them turned to face him with somber expressions.

"Why? Why are you with Zero?! You're fighting your own nation!"

"Silence fool."

Guiztizia expected that pitifully poor choice of words from the naïve Knight.

"You're no different, no, you're worse than we are. We know what it is we are fighting for. It pains us, but we will not sit idly by when we have the ability to do something about or nation. Unlike you, who fights his own countrymen for naught. Your Highness, we've nothing else to say to this whelp . . . with your permission."

"Remain here for now Guistizia. Morgen, take a rest, you've just returned. Thank you for the intelligence."

Morgen left the bridge with a quiet nod.

"Highness? Who are you?"

Zero stood and reached for his mask.

"All those times we spoke, all the conversations we've had and you never realized my voice. Suzaku, you really are . . ." The mask was pulled away and Suzaku went slack jawed. " . . . an idiot aren't you?"

* * *

On the Avalon Prince Schneizel was being accommodated by Anya and Gino, in addition to Lt. General Madron and the Knight of Eleven. Kanon had been left to handle the bridge despite his protests. The two attendants, Kyrios and Rena stood just behind their commander. Charlotte had been given special orders to keep to the shadows of the Collective and keep an eye on events.

Lt. Gen. Madron came as a surprise to Halbdunkel. His two sons had served under them during the NZC and both had lost their lives in the war. Peter and Robin volunteered to remain behind to ensure the unit's survival during a fierce shootout that had downed Morgen, giving her the scar that remained on her back. He'd personally received an earful from Dorothea for breaking ranks to save the red haired sniper. Their fighting had lasted for more than forty minutes before guerilla forces had overrun them and killed them by hacking them to death with kuhkris. The revenge killing he had laid down in response had earned him his Maelstrom title.

"You are?"

"By order of His Imperial Majesty and at the urging of your uncle Prince Schneizel, We are to assist you in your battles against the Black Knights. We are the Secret Order of Light Deployment Intervention and Eradication Radicals, SOLDIER."

The group looked back and forth at each other behind Schneizel. Gino stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why didn't they send us more troops? There's only three of you."

"One of us would have been more than enough, but due to my station as Supreme Commander over SOLDIER, my direct subordinates are always with me."

Schneizel smirked.

"So you are the head of the organization?"

Halbdunkel nodded. Motioning for everyone to follow him, Schneizel continued deeper into the Avalon. Madron couldn't help but notice the gate at which the Serpent of Akasha walked, the commanding and crisp footfalls reminded him of old Special Forces training. Had His Imperial Majesty been creating this SOLDIER from special individuals out of the BSF?

"You haven't given us your name."

"My apologies Cyrill Madron. You may call me the Serpent of Akasha."

The group save for Schneizel flinched. None of them had introduced themselves. Granted, Gino's name wasn't surprising given his title as a Rounds, but Cyrill was a relatively unheard of general despite his rank due to his specified field of operations.

"Don't be so surprised. I was Special Forces alongside your sons Peter and Robin. Good men. A shame to lose them in the NZC. How's his son David?"

Madron felt a pit in his stomach and a chill ran up his spine. Only a few people had really talked to Peter and knew he was a married man with a son. Madron only met one of those individuals but know he was dead.

'_Can it be?'_

"He's fine. Right now he's finishing his days at the Knightmare Piloting Academy."

"I see. Come and see me later, I'd like to speak more on the matter."

"That's enough banter for the moment. Anya, you and the Knight of Eleven escort the Serpent of Akasha and his attendants to their quarters would you?"

Anya acknowledged, as did the Knight of Eleven.

* * *

Being escorted to the room, the two Rounds members turned to see the three individuals settling in.

"Serpent of Akasha. He sure did pick a fancy name for you Halbdunkel Schlange."

The three froze and turned with weapons drawn. Geass sigils shined in each of their eyes. The prime directive of the Collective rushed to the forefront of their minds.

_Those who discover your identity are to be handled immediately._

Anya's eyes glistened with the red-rimmed trace of Geass. The three raced to think of what kind of Geass the girl was under, and then they looked at the Knight of Eleven who didn't appear the least bit phased by the whole situation. He too wore a mask and a long sword at his side, yet he didn't reach for it.

"Hmph, she talks and you all go defensive. Calm yourselves, we're not enemies here."

"Remove your mask Knight of Rounds, or we'll cut you down where you stand."

Rena motioned with the glaive in her hands. She knew the rules of this mission. Do not engage unless engaged, and hold back your Geass unless given no other choice. If Kyrios and her Commander could do it, she'd follow as well, but against other Geass, all the bets were off for her.

"I'm hurt Knight of Two, all those years of service and you don't recognize me?"

Anya spun around with a fancy cursty at the end of it that was completely off base with the young girl. Halbdunkel lowered his blade and removed his mask to reveal a look of utter astonishment. He shook his head slowly in disbelief as he remembered the past.

"No, no it can't be. All these years, all the sacrifices . . . in vain?! It's not you . . . it's not you!!"

Gripping the sword in his hand, he lunged at the woman and swung with all the force he could muster.

"Stop."

The sword stopped a hair from Anya's face and Hal glanced at the Knight of Eleven out of the corner of his eye. His body wouldn't obey his commands. Kyrios and Rena couldn't seem to move either. He'd only seen something similar to this once before and the implications of the Round's ability were chilling. Anya looked over at the Knight and smiled.

"Thank you Cardinal. You can take of the mask now."

"Yes Mother."

Inside, Hal swore.

'_Mother?! Who is?"_

The mask fell away and Hal immediately chilled to the bone. Before him, stood a Lelouch with Geass in both eyes.

* * *

**Halbdunkel is about to learn the truth behind Marianne. How will he react? Who is Cardinal, what's his power? How will Suzaku react to Lelouch?**

**Read on dear reader, read on!**


	11. Tyrfing's Curse

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**CG isn't mine and Timeless Echolocation and Elemental Balance submitted Charlotte Moreau and Cyrill Madron respectively.**

**Chapter 11: Tyrfing's Curse**

Hal stood speechless. The Knight of Eleven looked exactly like Lelouch Vi Britannia. The man stood there with his Geass active in both eyes. Anya stood patiently by as she looked at her former protector while he was the Knight of Two. Halbdunkel grit his teeth in anger. Kyrios and Rena couldn't move either, and looked at him, waiting for orders. All of them were pretty sure that their own Geass could still activate, but the consequences would be too dire.

"Can you calm down for me to explain Hal?"

"That depends, who is he?"

Anya walked over and took a seat before nodding at Cardinal. Hal's control returned to him as did Kyrios and Rena. The three SOLDIERs tentatively sheathed their weapons. Taking a seat across from Anya he placed his arms on the back of the couch and propped his feet up on the table. Leveling an even glare at her, he motioned for her to start.

"He is given the codename Cardinal. His real name is Rai Vi Britannia, Lelouch's identical twin brother. Charles separated them at birth. V.V. gave him Geass of Absolute Obedience, the same as Lelouch's but audible, not optical. Also unlike my other son's, it doesn't have a limit to times it affects its targets."

Halbdunkel felt everything that he'd ever fought for and trusted falling down around him.

"That doesn't explain you Anya."

"Anya's my conduit so to speak. When I died, my Geass activated."

Hal's feet came off the table and he sat forward in consternation.

"What?!"

"C.C. gave me a Geass back then. Only I could never activate it. When I was assassinated, it activated and my soul transferred into Anya, who was just a little thing back then. She saw who killed me."

This was becoming more and more complicated by the moment. Placing a thoughtful hand to his chin, he knew by her words that it had only been a single individual. So who was it?

"Marianne . . . who killed you?"

"V.V."

Something inside him snapped. V.V. had held back this information concerning Charles and Marianne. Things weren't adding up, everyone had gapes in their stories and most of all, everything he'd ever fought for, ever believed in, was gone. He had plotted saving the Collective and finishing off V.V. somehow, but now V.V. really had to go. Yet part of him wondered why she hadn't informed Charles and why he had suddenly disowned Lelouch and Nunally.

"Did C.C. know?"

"Charles and I saw that C.C. and V.V. had become tulmutuous so close to one another with his contract to Charles and mine to C.C. The little immortal always was the jealous type."

Hal veiled his response.

"Oh? So that's why C.C. suddenly left the country. Tell me, after the incident, why did Charles disown Lelouch and Nunally?"

Anya sighed.

"It was to protect them until we could unleash the Sword of Akasha."

Hal bit his tongue. V.V. had explained Charles' ambition and expressed his dislike of the plan to use the Sword. V.V. hadn't known about Marianne's Geass and it now changed the whole spectrum of the world's next few events. Darkness began to swell inside Hal's heart. The world he knew was no longer there. Enemies lay everywhere. His mind now made up, he knew what his next course of action had to be.

"I see. You should go your Majesty, any longer and the rest of the people onboard will begin to grow suspicious. Schneizel is a smart man."

A small nod came from her before Anya jerked to attention as if she'd been startled from a nap. Rai had replaced his mask and guided her out of the room as Hal crossed his hands and meditated with his eyes closed.

_'All these years and we've been duped. The world will be forced down a static world if Charles wins, chaos will reign with V.V. Not really much of a list of choices. No, I know what I must now do.'_

"Kyrios, Rena. For the sakes of the children back home, would you follow me through the Gates of Hell?"

"Yes."

Halbdunkel sighed. The weight of his years and experiences finally crashed down on him. He felt exhausted.

"Thank you . . . both of you."

* * *

The bridge of the Ikaruga was stunned to silence. Suzaku had tried to grab Lelouch, but Kallen and entered along with Toudoh at the same time. Kallen had shoulder checked Suzaku before placing herself between them. Toudoh had pinned his former martial arts student to the floor.

"K-Kallen?"

Kallen felt Lelouch's hand on her shoulder as he held a calm expression. In his eyes she could see his underlying fury that Suzaku hadn't matured in the least. They spoke of the desire to lash out against his old friend, but instead he held his hand and tongue. It was something that took a great deal of effort; especially when these feelings had been pent up for more than a year.

"Yes, Suzaku, she knew of my identity before I proposed. Like Nunally and me, she knows what it's like to lose loved ones and what it's like to be oppressed. We are fighting for a better world, and it has to be done from without!"

"I won't join you Lelouch, you've deceived us."

Lelouch scoffed and looked at Kallen who rolled her eyes.

"The only one here who's been deceived is you and now you know. I don't expect you to join us Suzaku, but I will eliminate you from the threatening equation. I won you in the wager against Schneizel and I intend to keep my word. Euphie is the only one who may command you now."

"Wha?!"

Euphemia walked over and motioned for Toudoh to let him up. Slowly letting up on the suppression hold, Toudoh stood between the younger man and Lelouch as well. Euphemia walked over to him and gave him a deep look in the eyes.

"You told me when we first met before you knew who I was, that you wanted to fight for peace and to protect. How can you do that by oppressing people? We've freed your homeland, yet you continue to fight for Britannia as it stands now. You're helping them conquer and subjugate Japan all over again Kururugi!"

"I, I, can you give me some time to think about all this?"

"I think we can afford that, but not too long. We are in a hostile situation at the moment."

Suzaku nodded once in understanding. Alexsander looked from Cornelia, to Euphemia, to Lelouch and back again in utter confusion.

"So we're all fighting each other over nothing?"

Before Lelouch or his half sisters could say anything, warning alarms went off and Hinata turned in her radar operator's chair.

"Incoming Knightmare Frame!"

The displays came alive and the group looked up to see a design none of them had ever seen before.

"What kind of Frame is that?"

Rakshata came online and held an annoyed expression. Behind her, they could hear the sounds of the Sturm Falken firing up its engines. She started talking but the fighter took off, the jet engines screamed just overhead as the fighter zoomed past the bridge just over their heads. The noise drowned out anything she said until it was a fair distance away. The Indian woman grew more annoyed.

"As I was trying to say Lelouch, that's the Shenhu, it was a model that we gave to China before you came on the scene with the Black Knights. I never thought they'd send my child out. Normal people couldn't pilot it even at forty percent capability."

They group watched as the transforming fighter closed in on the incoming Knightmare. Two missiles released from their wing ports and shot toward their target. Halfway their, the outer shells fell away to spawn six missiles inside the mainframes. The strange Frame dodged the first three before shooting out its slash harkens from the wrists, skewering two more missiles. The rest impacted just before the wires began spinning. When the dust settled, the frame was still there, the slash harkens spinning rapidly. The group was surprised at the tactic, the swiftly spinning wires acted like shields.

"Zero, should I go into melee with him?"

The fighter rose into the sky.

"Yes, but be cautious, we don't know who is in it."

"Understood."

* * *

The Sturm Falken did a tight inside stall turn before diving back down at the Shenhu.

Inside the cockpit, Xingke had to admit that the Shenhu was impressive. Even with his physique, he wasn't able to push the limits of the machine. Not with his health condition anyway. He hadn't seen the extent of that fighter, but had heard reports of the plane during the broadcasts a year ago concerning the liberation of Japan. Still, seeing it was another thing altogether.

Slinging out one of the slash harkens, the plane canted its descent to dodge before firing the twin beam cannons on its underside. Xingke shifted sideways to let the fighter pass before slinging the other harken down after it. The tip of the weapon nearly reached the fighter just before it whipped over into an upside down flat fall and fired its cannons again into the sky, forcing him to dodge. Retreating to a good distance, Xingke saw the Falken continue its flat fall, transforming and landing with its rifles in each hand in a kneeling position after back flipping.

"That's impressive as well. But this Shenhu has more than just harkens!"

He drew the short sword at the shoulder and began spinning the opposite harken like a flail. Part of him was surprised to see the transforming machine stow its rifles and remove its wings, snapping them together to form a large great sword. On the displays of the Chinese mobile fortress, the Eunuch Generals were confused.

"It's going to fight the Shenhu in melee combat? Foolish, it can't fly now!"

The unit sprouted its second set of wings and blasted off from the desert floor. The great sword hefted over its shoulder, it closed in with machine gun fire from head mounted vulcans. Xingke repelled the projectiles with the spinning flail as he darted in to clash with the changed fighter. Blade sparked against blade as Xingke went to wrap the harken flail around the fighter.

That action swiftly changed to an arm block when the Falken whipped its MVS sword from its scabbard on the back of the machine out with its off hand and swung left to right. Xingke winced at the surprising force of the strike. He didn't think that the first strike with such a big weapon was the diversion. The pilot was sound and keen on the battlefield. He felt intrigued by the pilot and wanted to meet who ever it was at least once. Breaking away from the opponent. Xingke grinned. It had been ages since he met a formidable foe.

"Show him your power Shenhu!"

The chest section opened up and inside the cockpit of the Falken, the AI scrambled to identify the weapon being brought onto the table. Running slightly faster than the searching was taking, the pilot switched out weapons, retracting the secondary wings and disassembling the great sword back to its flight mode and retrieving the rifles. Slamming the off hand weapon into the back of the dominate hand rifle, the Falken leveled the extended firearm at the Shenhu and fired at the same instant the Knightmare shot the Baryon Cannon. The two shots collided and formed a stalemate. The people on the Ikaruga went wide-eyed at the spectacle.

* * *

"Why is that in enemy hands?!"

Zero slammed a fist down on his console at the stalemate. The combined Archer Beam Rifle could only fire at full power, as no regulator was able to hold together under the power flow. The Shenhu had stalemated their fighters ranged trump weapon easily. Onboard the Chinese Frame, Xingke smiled.

"Even with just forty percent power, this weapon is unparalleled. Still, so is that pilot. Melee is preferable to me considering the drain the Baryon Cannon has on the energy filler."

The Falken stowed its rifles and brought out its MVS swords. The posture the flying machine took intrigued him. The swords were held like daggers in a reverse grip. He immediately knew to be on guard. Reverse grip user weren't power hitters, but trick strikers who could disguise a blow as something completely different.

"Xingke! Stop toying around with that one and get Zero!"

Xingke grit his teeth and mentally cursed. The Eunuchs would never understand an opponent of this caliber could not be ignored.

"Fools! I can't ignore someone this skilled!"

_"You lowered your guard!!"_

Xingke realized his error too late. The Falken charged forward bringing both swords to bear in a cross cutting down slash that sure to strike home. The blow fell short when he brought the short blade up to parry. The moment the weapons collided, he punched the Falken to the side with his free hand. Spinning away while trying to stabilize the out of control aircraft, the pilot swore.

"What is it with men and punching?"

**I do not know. The damage is minimal, still combat capable.**

"Well that's reassuring."

**Recommend Tyrfing Blade Mode. Fuel status is T-Minus three minutes to Bingo Fuel.**

"Shoot, must've been the Archer combination rifle. Alright, switching to Tyrfing Blade configuration."

The MVS blades went back into storage and the great sword came back into play. Recognizing the weapon, Xingke went on the offensive to get close and restrict the Falken's movements with the large weapon. The craft shot upward and out of the main attack. The blade nicked the Falken as it rose and came down with another cleaving slash. Xingke blocked again only to get thrown down and into a sand dune.

"Agh! What in the world?!"

The Falken landed a few meters away with the huge sword in hands. Yet the blade seemed even larger this time.

"What did they . . . the secondary wings are also blades? How many surprises does that machine have?"

All of the wings on the machine were gone, now parts to the huge great sword. An open transmission came through his communication line.

"Will you not surrender? I will not continue a fight against you in that case."

"Never. I must save Empress Tianzi. I made a promise to her!"

"That's a shame. Now that I'll at least spare your life. But the Frame has to go."

Setting the sword at the ready, the Falken gunned forward. The sand from the impact had entered the joints and prevented Xingke from moving. Clenching his jaw shut, he prepared for the blow. Yet it never came. The Falken went down to one knee with the sword propping upright in the ground. Inside the cockpit the pilot was swearing quietly.

"No! The fuel line got cut? Dang it!"

**Recommend emergency self-destruct, downloading into detach terminal now.**

_'Darn it! Why now?!'_

Pulling the panel off and stowing it away, the cockpit ejected from the machine, landing roughly several meters away. Jumping out, the pilot made a made dash back to the Ikaruga. Seeing this, Zero didn't have to bark an order as Kallen and Toudoh took off with a handful of other Black Knights to rescue the downed comrade. In the same instant, Chinese Gang Lous began swarming toward the running pilot.

Only a few moments passed as the Falken exploded in a brilliant flash of flames and debris. Rakshata hit herself in the head with her pipe. What was it with the transformable Frame and getting blown to bits?

Up above, the Avalon launched the Tristan and Mordred. The sight of the Lancelot created consternation on the Black Knight's side.

"Suzaku, who would they get to replace you in the Lancelot?!"

"I don't know, but I think it might be the Knight of Eleven."

"Eleven? They filled the position?"

Cornelia and Euphemia looked at Suzaku with concerned expressions. There had been announcements and ceremonies for Gino, Anya, and Suzaku during their rise to Rounds status, so who was this?

**Rai has launched in the Lancelot. The pilot of the Falken is in serious trouble, who will recovered the downed Black Knight. Who is the pilot? Any more guesses? What is it that Halbdunkel has decided to do with the revelations he's discovered?**

**What is the curse of Tyrfing. New Year's Cake to the one that gets it right.**


	12. Intermission: Special Edition 1

**Special Edition 1**

**Code Geass Knight of Revolution**

**Character statistics**

**Hey there, with the new year here, and after so many faithful readers and chapters, I figured it was time to give you people some vital stats on my Original Characters so you can get an even better image of them in your heads. This will also include the Originals submitted by Timeless and Elemental. Enjoy!**

Name: Halbdunkel Schlange

Age: 26 (KoR Timeline), 28 (KoR 2nd Advent Timeline)

Height: 5 ft. 11 in.

Weight: 156 lbs.

Hair Color: Gunmetal Gray

Eye Color: Pale Blue (Pre Geass)

National Ethnic Background: Britannian

Gender: Male

Geass: Absolute Impregnability (KoR Timeline), Absolute Similitude and Zypher (Late KoR, KoR 2nd Advent Timeline)

* * *

Name: Amelia Schlange

Age: Technically 32 (KoR 2nd Advent Timeline)

Height: ???

Weight: ???

Hair Color: Vermilion (Before Death)

Eye Color: Pale Blue (Before Death)

National Ethnic Background: Britannian

Gender: Female

* * *

Name: Morgendammerung (Morgen) Falsetto

Age: 27 (KoR Timeline), 29 (KoR 2nd Advent Timeline)

Height: 5 ft. 5 in.

Weight: Shh . . . that's a secret!

Hair Color: Cinnamon Red

Eye Color: Jade Green

National Ethnic Background: Britannian

Gender: Female

Geass: Absolute Precision

* * *

Name: Guistizia Martin

Age: 28 (KoR Timeline), 30 (KoR 2nd Advent Timeline)

Height: 6 ft. 2 in.

Weight: 174 lbs.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

National Ethnic Background: French/Britannian

Gender: Male

Geass: Absolute Masquerade

* * *

**Submitted by Timeless Echolocation**

Name: Charlotte Moreau  
Age: 1750 (looks to be 25)  
Height: 5 ft 4 in  
Weight: 100 lbs  
Hair Color: Light-brown  
Eye Color: Lavender or light purple  
National Ethnic Background: French  
Gender: Female

Geass: Absolute Preservation

Special Note: She is Rolo's mother.

* * *

**Submitted by Elemental Balance**

Name: Lt. General Cyrill Madron  
Gender: Male  
Age: 68  
Height: 5 foot 6.  
Weight: 176 lb (almost 12 stone, by the British system).  
Hair color: Salt and Pepper (black with lots of gray mixed in).  
Skin Tone: Light skinned, but weather-beaten (skin looks leathery, lots of wrinkles).  
National Ethnic BG: Britannian

Special Note: His sons Peter and Robin both served the Britannian Special Forces under Dorothea Ernst and died helping Hal save Morgen during a nasty conflict in the New Zealand Campaign. Peter's son David is in the academy. David's mother is still alive.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed these tidbits of information! Until the next chapter!**


	13. Desert Skirmish

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Alright. I've come to an understanding with Dr. Kannibal. Oddly, he (I assume it's a he . . .) is bemused by the names and negative opinions of him. ANYWHO . . . things are smooth again, and I realize I have been rushing characters and plots a bit. My apologies. Now where were we all? Oh, yes, the pilot of the Falken . . .**

**Chapter 12: Desert Skirmish**

The fire from the Chinese Knightmare Frames was intense, for every two Black Knight weapon firing there was four Chinese guns shooting back. Fire superiority was not on their side, but mobility was. The Akatsuki was more agile and flexible in combat than the Gang Lous. In front of her, Toudoh slashed through one opponent to spin full circle to catch another one behind him before it could start shooting. To her, it looked like his sword techniques from their sparring matches.

_'He's really impressive. No wonder Morgen wanted me to learn from him. I'm pretty sure that if Hal had been with us during the liberation a year ago, she would have had Hal train me instead.'_

Two Gang Lou Frames appeared in front of her while firing their rifle arms. Weaving in and out of the fire with experienced ease, she leapt into the air with the Radiant Wave Surger at the ready.

"Let's see how you like this!"

Bringing the clawed appendage down, she crushed the head of the first Frame and plowed it into the second, pinning them both to the ground.

"Bye, bye!" Flicking the control cover and giving the right control a rev, she tapped the trigger, blasting both of them with the Nuclear Puslse Emitter. The two frames bubbled and contorted from the radiation before detonating. Using the explosion as a springboard, Kallen flew over a cluster of opponents landing behind them, the Knights took the opportunity to pounce on them while the Gang Lous concentrated on her.

A cluster of shots landed around her, forcing her to activate her float unit to evade the attack. The Lancelot hovered above with the VARIS at the ready. She didn't know who was piloting it now, but she could tell immediately that unlike Suzaku, this person didn't have any hesitation in battle. It wasn't like Frames gave off emotions, but it was just something about the Frame that told her this one was projecting a challenge, not an opportunity to run or surrender.

"Be careful of the Lancelot, but watch out for the Mordred, it looks like it uses Hadron Cannons."

"Thanks for the reminder Toudoh. Do you think you can handle getting to our friend down there?"

"Just buy us a little time."

"Alright."

The two Frames circled each other with wary nerves. After a few full circles and several explosions below, the Lancelot snapped up its VARIS and fired. Kallen ducked the Guren beneath the first shot, only to have to whip the Surger up to block the second shot that came into her line of flight. The second round surprised her.

Shrugging off the shock, she charged the white and gold machine. Instead of drawing out the MVS blades, the Lancelot fired the rifle again to the same effect. The words Morgen had given her during the year of relative peace came back to her. She'd met with the older woman at the firing range one day and was fascinated by her shooting technique.

"He's using the double tap with the Lancelot. The first shot is just his guideline to home in on me with the next. That guy's expecting me to dodge his first round!"

With that in mind, she continued to play his game as she closed in bit by bit. When she felt assured that she was in range, she dashed in, skimming the second shot and bringing up the Surger to blast him. Before the strike could land, her warning alarms blared and she thrust herself into a backward dash that barely evaded the slash harkens from the Tristan before it zoomed past. Her attention remained on that threat for but a moment when the bright flash from the Mordred caught her eye. Diving under the Stark Hadron blast, Kallen barely brought up the forked short sword in time to parry the MVS sword that slashed at her from her left. Spinning away after roundhouse kicking the opposing machine from her, she eyed the three Knightmare Frames.

"This . . . this could be bad."

* * *

Watching from his display in their private quarters, Hal prayed for Kallen's safety. If she was injured or killed it would be the ruination of Lelouch. Clenching his fist, he wished there was something he could do, but from with in the Avalon, so close to their opponents, he stood so far from them. He was able to see and even converse with them, but unable to strike without horrible repercussions. For all his newfound power, there was nothing he could do but pray and hope. He hated it.

'Be strong Kallen. Discretion is the better part of valor here. Don't do something foolish.'

Kyrios had made them all some tea, but Hal had no taste for it under the circumstances. Beside him, Rena watched him in concern.

"Is that pilot of the red machine that important?"

"More than you can imagine Rena. More than you can imagine."

There was a knock at the door and Hal placed his mask on before answering it. Taking a vial from his pocket, he downed the liquid in a single go. All the while, the battle progressed.

* * *

On the ground, the Chinese couldn't believe the pilot of the plane could move with so much agility. The moment they thought they had their prey within grasp; it was suddenly out of reach. The ground troops who surrounded the target were screaming that it was some sort of demon, flashing in and out of their ranks, leaving slashed dead men behind. One of the survivors said that the person was wielding a dagger, but how could a dagger become so dangerous to men with machine guns and halberds?

The Black Knights closing in on them were also a problem considering that the Britannian Rounds members were more concerned with keeping he Knightmare Ace of the Black Knights occupied. More than enough of them were glad for that alone. The way the red machine dispatched its targets was just eerie.

"_Toudoh!"_

"Chiba?! What're you doing out here?"

Toudoh dispatched another opponent with the slash harken on the pommel of the Brake Sword before snapping up the machine guns and disposing of a few choppers that got too close for comfort. The female Holy Sword slashed a pair of opponents in two in one pass before rising with her own float unit to met him.

_"I thought you could use the back up with Kallen being engaged like that up above."_

In her cockpit, the shorthaired woman fiddled with her controls a bit, not willing to give him the real reason. She was worried about him almost all the time despite his abilities and Asahina had just nudged her a bit and here she was. Huffing a little bit she sighed.

_'Men, they're so dense some times.'_

Knocking away a pair of slash harken directed their way, Toudoh smirked.

"That's reassuring. What's that new Chinese machine doing?"

"_I think he's changing out his energy filler."_

They began retreating as Chiba and Toudoh kept most of the enemies at bay with crisscrossing tag team assaults. Up above, Kallen slinked in and out of three attackers as she fended off the three Rounds members. Keeping Anya out of the fight or keeping her controlled was the easiest. So long as she kept either the Tristan or Lancelot between her and the Mordred, Anya wouldn't fire.

The Tristan was relatively simple as well, as Gino primarily kept to hit-and-go strikes. Whoever was in the Lancelot was the real opponent. The fighting style wasn't fancy like Suzaku's, but it was more deadly and direct. The pilot was flying with a very pragmatic, basic style that aimed at ending the fight as quickly as possible with no wasted moves. They blocked or parried and reposted so many times, Kallen had lost track of how long they'd been fighting. Glancing at her energy filler status, she was just barely above the halfway marker.

"Zero, I'm half empty here."

"_I see that, hold on for another minute."_

"Roger."

She personally didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but whatever it was, she was sure that it would work out. They'd become a lot closer over the past year, having shared childhood memories of their respective mothers and siblings. Their romantic moments had been all over the spectrum, but she was still saving herself for after the knot got tied, she still had some dignity; and Lelouch respected that.

The Lancelot dove at her with a thrust that she turned aside with the forked short blade. The off hand sword swung down and she grabbed it with the Surger.

"See ya!"

Engaging the signature weapon, Kallen sent scarlet radiation flying out, overloading the weapon and obliterating the MVS weapon. The white machine backed off while switching sword hands and drawing out the VARIS. Closing the gap between them, Kallen pressed her advantage while she had the chance. Firing the harken, she managed to knock away the opponents other sword, sending it falling to the shifty sands below.

"_Autumn, turn forty degrees and bring up the dagger to block your face."_

Spinning around without question, she barely managed to block the Tristan's double pick weapon from skewering her from behind.

"_Drop altitude ten feet and use the Wide Range Blaster straight up."_

Following Lelouch's instructions, she cut her controls and let the Guren drop as she engaged the Wide Area Surger ability and thrust it upward. Above her she saw the Lancelot diving in with the VARIS. The Tristan backed off instead of trying to swing at her again. Her confusion was soon answered with the stream of fire that shot through the space they had both been occupying. Pulling the trigger, the Surger let loose the wide area blast. The Tristan was blown off course by the suddenness of the attack. The Lancelot brought its shields to play and was pushed back into the air, abandoning the assault.

"_Mordred's wide open. Good job Autumn."_

"It's you I should be thanking Zero."

Throttling it toward the Mordred, the Stark Hadron Cannon formed up and fired. Whirling around the glowing shot, she delivered a fierce kick to the machine's head. Inside, Anya winced before activating the many smaller weapons that lined the Frame. Kallen jumped away before heading back toward the Ikaruga and home. Inside their cockpits, the Rounds were reacting to Kallen's sudden piloting differently.

"What was that? It's like she knew what we were doing before hand."

Gino kept his machine steady in the air, but not much of the other systems were working with such a close blast from the Surger. The Cardinal in the Lancelot wasn't about to pursue with no shields. The systems error flashed in his cockpit from where the shields had given out from taking the wide area blast.

"That wasn't just the pilot. It was probably Zero as well. His mind is as sharp as they say. That wide range shot didn't allow me to perform any evasive maneuvering at such a close range. The evasion of the shots was a predicted calculation given Anya's position and Gino's attack. This will be quite interesting."

Anya merely watched the red machine disappear before turning around to return to the Avalon. Her voice was emotionless.

"She stepped on me."

* * *

Down below, as Kallen came back onboard, Zero stood from his chair.

"I didn't want to have to use his so soon, but this gives us no real choice. Ikaruga! Fire!"

Shoving his hand out, the crews complied with the order and the flagship of the Black Knights fired its Hadron cannons, spearing gouges in the pursuing Chinese forces as they turned about and retreated from the scene. The eerie howl from the cannons supported by the lack of energy in their cells and the massive losses from the main weapons of the flagship made the Britannian and Chinese forces stand down. The forces returned to their respective home bases. Inside the hangar of the Ikaruga, Morgen stood with Rakshata looking up at her machine.

"The Apollo. Is it ready?"

"It is, but it's limited on time."

Morgen slapped her hands together and rubbed them back and forth. This would prove to be her best way to keep up with the upcoming aces of Knightmare combat. In a separate hangar, Lelouch walked up to Kallen as she got out of the Guren.

"Kallen, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the help. Did Suzaku know who the heck they've got in the Lancelot?"

Pausing a moment to let her wipe her face with the towel he'd brought with him, he smiled seeing that she wore her ring on a chain necklace under her flightsuit. The opening when she let the suit breath a bit revealed a bit of skin. Smirking, he wished he was in the position the ring was in at the moment, the lucky piece of jewelry.

"Uh, Lelouch? You there?"

He started with her waving her hand in his face as she bent slightly over, looking up into his eyes. Blushing at the view he was getting, he took her by the shoulders and took a deep breath to calm his rampant thoughts. She wasn't intentionally trying to seduce him, but her natural actions made it hard for him. The past year hadn't exactly been just simple dates. They had made a small, private wedding after the liberation of Japan, but Kallen had wanted to have a larger, grander one once Britannia had been changed and Lelouch could go public. He figured if Kallen got serious about seducing him, he'd probably faint.

"Sorry, my mind was preoccupied. The pilot is supposed to be the Knight of Eleven, which is ironic coming from Kururugi."

"An Eleven gets replaced by the Knight of Eleven attempting to re-conquer Area 11? Yeah, I'd agree . . . but just what was your mind really preoccupied with?"

She wrapped an arm around his waist and ran her other hand through his hair. Giving him a sly look, she pecked him on the nose. Raising an eyebrow, he gave her an incredulous look. In the mood now, so she really was trying to seduce him?

Deciding to take control of the situation himself, he swept her off her feet and carried her into the locker room before clicking it to its "Occupied" status. Guistizia, having watched the entire scene from the entrance, shook his head before exiting the hangar and locking it down so someone wouldn't walk in on the moment.

* * *

In the bowels of the Geass Collective, a single, lone individual crept about in secrecy. Several guards lay unconscious behind her. The dark violet lights didn't help the atmosphere. She shivered inwardly as she peered around a corner. The sword at her side felt heavier than it normally did.

'_Just what have I stumbled onto here? This place is massive.'_

Entering into what appeared to be some kind of monitoring room for medical procedures, she noticed sterilized needles, a chamber for cryogenic stasis among other things. Setting the sword against the terminal, she typed at a brisk pace. Watching the information pass across the screen; she noticed one phrase, _Snake Charmer_.

Punching into the file, she felt her throat run dry at the information that passed across the screen. Image files, history texts, and medical histories flooded her eyes.

"Halbdunkel . . . Sakuradite Reflux? SOLDIER . . . Ragnarok Junction? I have to tell . . ."

"The Emperor? He can't know about your peer's current activities."

Spnning around, she gripped her sword at the ready. The small boy and the barely teenage attendant shocked her just as much as the information she'd just uncovered.

"Who are you?"

"Charles's older brother, but you don't need to spread that knowledge around."

The older boy suddenly vanished from view and she felt something pierce her through her mid-section. Looking down, she saw her own sword before she coughed up blood.

"No . . ."

Crumbling to the floor, V.V. stood over her with a look of disinterest.

"I applaud your efforts Dorothea Ernst. As a reward for such hard work, I won't kill you. You have other uses. Villetta."

The platinum haired woman appeared in the doorway. Motioning to the downed woman, he motioned for the cryogenic capsule.

"Place her inside. I think she's in need of the reunion I stole from her."

* * *

**Well, here it is! Now to decide which portion of the story to use next. I have two plots, A and B. A or B people?! Oh, and Happy New Year!**


	14. Clearing the Air

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**CG isn't mine (sigh), Charlotte Moreau and Cyrill Madron are the creations of Timeless Echolocation and Elemental Balance respectively, the third OC contribution hasn't yet been decided, so if you've got an idea, hurry while there's still time! **

**Plot A is a lighter side plot while Plot B is the dark side. Granted, this pertains to my original three OCs and not necessarily the rest of the Original cast from Code Geass: Lelouch of Rebellion.**

**The Anonymous viewer who voted "For the plot that doesn't make this fic go any more downhill than it already has," mind telling me just how you find this fic going downhill? Everything has a buildup moment. If things don't get established first, they value isn't appreciated better.**

**Chapter 13: Clearing the Air**

Halbdunkel sat patiently with Cyrill Madron over tea and biscuits. It had been quite some time since he'd done such a thing with anyone, much less someone he knew. Still behind his mask, Cyrill had always been uncannily sharp minded for a tin miner turned soldier. The two men had struck a chord during Hal's academy days before he was transferred to Special Forces. The old top brass officer knew that this was extremely secret, but it wasn't something he could just ignore.

"Serpent of Akasha, now that the fighting has passed, will you answer my question? How did you know my late sons Peter and Robin, much less my grandson David?"

The leader of SOLDIER set down his cup of tea and clasped his hands together. Much of his stress was gone now that Kallen was out of danger. The last few maneuvers she'd pulled had made him chuckle. She'd only been improving the past year. Looking Madron in the eyes, he knew the old dog of war would be able to see through whatever lie he thought up. He also knew the man could keep a secret.

"Lt. Gen. Madron. I honestly didn't think you'd get called back to the front lines. It pains me to see you here."

Removing his mask, he gave the older soldier a pitying look. Cyrill nearly dropped his cup.

"Bloody hell boy, I thought you were dead. What's with your eyes?"

"That is classified Madron, and as for my death, it was faked of course. Granted, His Imperial Majesty doesn't know that."

Madron leaned forward in his chair. Hal was involved in something so secret even Charles Di Britannia didn't know about it? Just what was this organization that Hal now commanded?

"Charles doesn't know? You're sure of this?"

Hal nodded sipped his tea again, the conversation had killed his taste for the Darjeeling and he set it down gently. The biscuits were another story though. Picking one up, he munched on it, swallowing it before putting the rest in his mouth. Finishing the tidbit, he took a breath before continuing.

"Our supervisor if you can call him that; is Charles' supreme confidant yet the Emperor has broken the contract between the two of them and now he's breaking away. Unlike what I did with Morgen and Guistizia nine years ago, however, this is not a simple retreating of allegiances. I do not wish for your daughter-in-law to lose her son like she did Peter. Please, for her sake, get him out of the military. This conflict will make all other pale in comparison."

"You speak of our battle against the Black Knights correct?"

"In a fashion, yes, yet in a fashion no. Not every enemy is an enemy and not all allies are friendly Madron. I swore my fealty to three people specifically, one has betrayed it and the others were scattered to the winds and ended up in the rising sun. That oath to those two still holds. As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I have a call coming in. Please excuse me."

Taking out a cell phone and sticking a tracking jammer in its extras port, Madron got the message. Exiting the room, he was certain that the man was serious. Hal always adopted a neutral, non-biased tone of voice whenever things were of utmost secrecy or importance. This was bigger than anything he'd heard of before. What confused him though was the oath he spoke of. Didn't he swear his unending service to Britannia?

"Yes?"

"_How goes my nephew?"_

"He's watching the Chinese make fools of themselves against Zero and the Black Knights. Do you want us to make a move?"

"_Yes, yes he does."_

Hal looked into his phone incredulously.

"Cardinal?! What are you . . ."

"_Listen to my words Serpent of Akasha."_

Hal slammed the device shut and crushed it. Kyrios and Rena looked at him in shock as he removed his cloak and unsheathed his sword. Setting his stance, he gave the window before him a hard stare.

"Kyrios, Rena. We're leaving."

Together, the two subordinates brought their weapons to bear as well.

* * *

Suzaku sat at the table with his hands on his head. It was just so much so fast. Euphemia and Cornelia had told him the events over the past year with the Black Knights and Japan. Kaguya had told him stories of less serious nature concerning the lives everyone had been living over the recent year. Tianzi sat beside her friend, amazed that such important people were so normal on the inside. The group had left out the mentioning of Geass. They felt that only Lelouch and the remaining two original followers could appropriately handle that explanation.

"So this entire time we were fighting for the same thing. I see it now. Back then when Lelouch said he'd destroy Britannia he wasn't just being emotional during the invasion. Even knowing this now I never imagined it going this far."

Suzaku had told them about the invasion from their perspective and the times they'd spent walking through open field filled with the dead and dying. Nunally clenched her hands together, remembering that horrid smell and Lelouch telling her it was a waste facility. He'd been protecting her then as well. Despite her gratefulness, she still felt pained by Lelouch's harsh experience. Just hearing about it from Suzaku stung, but seeing it, for once she was glad she hadn't had her eyesight. Her brother's hatred for the state Britannia was in became less of an enigma for her now.

At first, she had thought his fixation with Britannia's downfall was revenge for the wrongs committed against them specifically; with helping the powerless being the preface, but this brought things into perspective. He really did wish to stand for those who couldn't fight back. This was no longer just about the crime Charles had committed against them, but all people who had suffered at the hands of the campaign for the world.

Euphemia reached over and took his hands in hers and gave him a heartfelt smile.

"I don't think any of us imagined it would. Well, Morgen, Guistizia, and Halbdunkel might have, but they were seasoned veterans back then as well as now."

"The two who laid into me earlier?"

Suzaku placed a hand at his stomach. He was still slightly sore from the punch Morgen had hit him with. Cornelia smirked from her place at the table.

"Yes, that's them. Guistizia and Morgen."

He thought about the implications of the two former Rounds being with Zero. The kind of reaction the funeral of Halbdunkel Schlange had gotten was huge, yet everyone here acted like they didn't care that morale had been rallied against them by the broadcast of the event a year ago.

"Halbdunkel is . . ."

"Quite alive."

Lelouch entered the room with Kallen. The two of them were in an oddly good mood considering their current situation in China. Guistizia entered after them like an ever present guard. Suzaku half stood, pushing his body up from the chair with the table.

"What do you mean?"

"His death was faked. He's still alive, but no one in Britannia knows it. Even we don't know where exactly he is at the moment. However, he was in China during the incident the night before the wedding between Tianzi and Alexsander. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're in the cafeteria with Sayoko brother."

Nodding his thanks toward Nunally, Lelouch took a seat beside his sister and Kallen took hers on the side of the table to his left. Suzaku let his body fall back into the seat. Rubbing his temples slightly, he groaned.

"What's going on here?! He's alive . . . Lelouch leads the Black Knights, former Rounds have backed you from the beginning, you liberated Japan, and yet the fighting continues. I need an aspirin."

A collective chuckle went around the room. Everyone had had that same thought at some point over the past year. Lelouch was the first to grow serious again as he crossed his fingers and propped his chin on them as he looked his childhood friend straight in the eyes.

"Suzaku, I know I gave you to Euphemia, but she is doing what she can to help me. My question to you is hard, and I will respect your decision either way. Granted that doesn't mean I'll like the other decision."

Suzaku grew serious and returned the look. For once, Kallen and the other women in the room saw no malice between the two young men. It was comforting, but no less intense.

"You want me to fight with you?"

"To put it bluntly yes. There aren't many people able to pilot a Knightmare with such skill. Now, I'm not saying to flight blindly on orders as you have been with Schneizel in the EU. Euphie may counteract my orders to you at any given time if she feels they are going too far. The first half of this whole conflict will be defensive."

Suzaku thought about it for a moment before realizing what he meant.

"Japan will be the biggest target."

Lelouch nodded once.

"Our home is now in Japan. With it producing over seventy percent of the world's Sakuradite, we have an indispensable advantage over Britannia. Also, we have the nation's support around the country, something that Britannia is beginning to question with the loss of Rounds members over the past several years. The hammer will fall hardest on the first nation to ever repel Britannia after being conquered. Our accomplishment has reinforced the EU's resolve as well as other nations fighting Britannia's worldwide front. The first stage finished a year ago. The rebellion succeeded, now it's time for the revolution. I meant what I said nine years ago Suzaku, I will destroy Britannia."

"You want to reform Britannia don't you?"

Lelouch only smiled.

"Your homeland was conquered and grew sick. You wanted to do what you could to heal it, by taking it back from its oppressor. How do you think we feel?"

Lelouch leaned back and spread his hands out. Suzaku looked around and looked at Euphemia, Cornelia, Nunally, Guistizia, Lelouch, and Kallen. His thoughts went to the one's that weren't currently present, Morgen, and their missing friend Halbdunkel. He clamped his jaw shut as he realized they were really no different than he was. Their homeland was sick and dying under an oppressor who controlled their own land from within. They saw the "sickness" that Lelouch spoke of and wanted to heal their home, but to do that, it would come at a price.

"Kallen, are you doing this because you're half Britannian?"

"No Suzaku, I'm doing this because Lelouch is my husband and everyone here is family. You stand with your family Suzaku. It's not some difficult philosophical debate. It's sense. I don't hate you Suzaku; deep down I know you're a good guy, but your actions haven't been the best lately. That . . . is the reason we've been frustrated with you. Going off half cocked and running on emotions isn't the way to fight a war. These aren't verbal arguments and moments of passion, this is war."

"Emotions may drive and affect, but in the end its logic and planning that will win this battle of political and supernatural powers."

"Supernatural?"

Lelouch allowed his left eye to light up with Geass. Suzaku backed from the table a bit.

"Geass Suzaku. It is a power I have and others among both my allies and my enemies. This is another reason your method didn't have a chance. You knew nothing of these abilities which vary between possessors. I am lead to believe my Father also has people at his disposal who also have powers like mine. You only would have been manipulated."

Before he could respond, Toudoh entered the room.

"Zero. We're getting a message from Halbdunkel."

"Put it through."

"_Zero, this is Winter. Things are falling to pieces everywhere. I also have one hell of a bomb, but that can wait for latter. Hold one. Kyrios? Rena? What is it? Who was . . . wait, what are you . . . ?!"_

The sound of lightning and thunder along with blazing fire drowned out the communication and ended the transmission. A cold wind traveled through the room as the sound a crackling communications line was the only thing coming through the speakers.

* * *

**I know this one was shorter than the previous few chapters. Sorry about that.**

**What has happened to Kyrios, Rena, and Halbdunkel? How do you think Suzaku will begin to mature? V.V. and the Cardinal? Who's loyalty lies where? Read to find out.**


	15. Trust and Betrayal

**Code Geass: Knight of Revolution Second Advent**

**Charlotte Moreau is the contribution of Timeless as Cyrill Madron was submitted by Elemental Balance.**

**Let's see how many of you recognize this little tribute. Hint: it's a fighting game that you'll never find used copies of anywhere.**

**Chapter 14: Trust and Betrayal**

The crackling line was the only thing that filled the room where Lelouch and the others occupied. In his mind, scenarios raced about like mad along with probabilities of which scenario this was and how to go about handling it. Toudoh and Kallen clenched their swords. Everyone knew Halbdunkel was an elite professional, but he was still human in the sense that he could become overwhelmed and that he did have a strict code of ethics. He wouldn't fight ignorant innocent soldiers just carrying out orders.

"Bridge, can you triangulate his last transmission?"

"_We can try Zero."_

Lelouch only nodded and sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh. Guistizia flexed his hands a few times. The original plan from a year ago no longer applied, but he'd never really counted on it staying together. Granted, he also didn't think it would grow this out of control either. He was prepared to go out and do his job if he got the go ahead. Part of him prayed he wouldn't have to though. He wasn't suited for this kind of battlefield, preferring stealth tactics to out right battle like Halbdunkel.

"Guistizia? Are you nervous?"

Euphemia's honest question shook him from his reverie. All around the room, eyes turned to him.

"Lately, these battles grow more and more unlike anything even veterans of previous conflicts could ever imagine. So yes, I am. If anyone in this room wasn't, I'd be worried."

Everyone in the room could understand his sentiment.

"_Zero, the last transmission was from the Avalon."_

"_Your Highness, give me permission to sortie."_

Morgen's voice surprised them. They weren't aware she was on the bridge.

"Are you sure you can help him?"

"_Sir."_

"One condition."

Silence was his answer, and he took it to be her waiting for him to declare the condition.

"If it becomes too risky, abandon him and return to the Ikaruga."

Shock shot through the room as faces turned to look at him like he'd lost his mind. When Morgen answered her voice was steady and calm.

"_I understand the condition you Highness. Will you allow me to go?"_

"I wish you well Morgen."

The line cut off and Cornelia stood from her seat. Slamming her hands on the table, she pitted her half sibling with a withering glare.

"Abandon Halbdunkel?! Do you realize what you just said to who?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply as he sat down. Crossing his fingers, he pitted her with an equally heated stare.

"I do Cornelia, and can you blame me? If Hal blows his cover, he's still a man of honor; he'd never give up our secrets or plans. He'll take them to his grave if he must. However, if Morgen were to also become a POW with him, the leverage they would have over him and vice-versa would be too much. That is what I fear. Their love for each other transcends the hierarchy of priorities and allegiances. I just cannot risk losing both of them to that Man."

Cornelia who Lelouch was speaking of, and didn't doubt Charles would do whatever it took to get either of the former Rounds to crack. The whining scream of machine parts speeding off told them that Morgen had set out in the Apollo.

* * *

The last thing Schneizel had expected was an explosion inside the ship. The sight of the three envoys on the top of the ship with weapons drawn was even more unexpected. It was all so curious to him. Why were they fighting each other? Weren't they his escort?

Up top, the Serpent of Akasha couldn't believe his blunder. He should have given them warning about answering their communication links. Now their eyes were rimmed with the red ring of death. **(Sorry, X Box reference for everyone out there.) **

'_I can tell their trying to fight the Geass with everything they've got. Their attacks were restrained, still, two on one seems hardly fair in a Geass battle of elites.'_

"I'll try to incapacitate you without causing major damage. Bear with me you two."

They responded by charging in with a tag team move they'd developed over the past year. He knew this sequence from before, but this time the strikes were coming in on him without restraint. Rena led the two of them in front, slashing and thrusting with the blade of her glaive. Pushing back with a boost from his Zypher, Hal leapt backward when the second part of the assault closed in. Bolts of glistening blaze, blue lightning arced around her as he bounded out of her reach. Hand springing back further, the projectiles dissipated against the surface of the airship.

As he recovered, Kyrios came crashing down from above with a splitting slash meant to bisect from head to navel. Blocking the blade, he shoved Kyrios to his left before bringing the weapon back across to parry and deflect the seeking halberd of Rena. Utilizing the energy from being parried, Rena spun full circle, adding centrifugal force to her strike as she slashed sideways. At the same instant, Hal swung down to intercept the weapon. Locking for a brief moment, they disengaged as a streak of lightning flew by.

As space built up between them, more streaks of energy flew from Kyrios's sword with each consecutive swing. Lashing out, Hal smashed several with the flat of the sword, dissipating the bolts. Feeling a presence behind him, he released a blast of air and felt a delay in Zypher's response time. Biting his lip, he snatched a vial from his breast pocket.

Crushing the vial with his teeth, he sucked the bitter fluid down before spitting the vial off the side of the ship.

'_The Sakuradite Reflux is happening too frequently . . . am I at my limit?'_

He could feel the heat coming from Rena's flames behind him. Glancing back, he could see her drawing power for her trump move. He'd seen someone get careless and take the full brunt of the blow. There were few remains to see from the aftermath. Setting his body, he readied for the attack. An orb of fire sprouted in front of her face as she brought her off hand up. Rearing back with her dominate hand, she laid into the orb with a fist reinforced by the haft of the pole arm. Her eyes blazed as the sphere ignited.

'_Here it comes.'_

The sphere turned into a vertical typhoon of blazing flames. Summoning his more powerful techniques, Hal forged the winds around his sword to keen the edge and slashed down, splitting the flames in two as they reached as far as they would go. The lack of power and resistance cutting through concerned him when he felt the air pressure behind him change.

Cancelling out his Zypher and activating Similitude, he turned and took the brunt of an oversized blade of flying lightning thrown by Kyrios. Before he could recover from the flashes and let his eyes refocus, a shadow fell over him. Leaping to the side and raising his sword in an overhead block by instinct, he was surprised to see Rena just in front of him staying extremely low to the ground. For a split second he panicked, he'd never seen this stance out of her so he didn't know what to expect.

The glaive was held nearly parallel to the surface of the ship with her hand choked up near the base of the blade. Her other hand snapped her fingers and wreathed the blade in flames before slashing upwards. Hal would have blocked low, but in the same instant, Kyrios pressed the assault with his own attack. The blade was sizzling in electric currents, giving it an aurora borealis appearance. As the two weapons made contact, the currents traveled the length of both blades and into Hal. The effect was numbing to the point of searing pain.

It was then that the flames came straight into his face. The flat of the halberd blade caught him in the chin, pushing him off the ground. As the euphoria of weightlessness took effect, he managed to push through the pain to see her trump move motions.

"Rena . . ."

He could barely move his body as he began to fall into her strike zone. He struggled to make sense of it all. Why weren't they suffering his wounds from Similitude? The realization came at the same moment as her strike and he cancelled the second Geass and reverted back to Zypher as the blast overcame him.

* * *

On the displays, Schneizel watched with a veiled measure of interest. Madron swallowed, his mouth felt like cotton. Out of the second inferno, he saw the masked man he now knew was Hal tumbled across the top of the ship in a heap before skidding to a stop face down. He began to realize just how this war wasn't like anything they'd experienced before. This was no longer war of men versus men, but mankind versus something they couldn't fathom.

"What has mankind wrought . . . ?" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

"N, no wonder . . . they . . . aren't affected by my Geass. They're immune to their own powers, so damage from that source wouldn't do anything against them."

Barely standing up, he was resorting to using his sword as a crutch. Looking at his two Geassed comrades, he so no emotion in Kyrios's facial expressions. Rena held the same stoic gaze rimmed in crimson, but despite that, tears flowed. She knew what was happening and couldn't stop herself. He knew deep inside, she was screaming for it to stop. Kyrios was trying to fight it as well, a trickle of blood seeped from his lip where he was biting into it. A small voice inside his mind told him this was a lose-lose situation.

'_This is when discretion is the better part of valor.'_

Drawing back his sword, he swung the blade with the flat. The winds amplified with his Geass, driving a massive wind their direction before leaping backward and off the edge of the ship. The inside of the bridge couldn't believe a man would just jump off knowing how high up they were. Kyrios dashed to the edge of the ship as the winds died out and leapt off in pursuit. Rena ran over and merely peered down before kneeling, out of breath and sweating profusely. Her body ached all over. The woman broke her own vial open and quaffed the fluid with a wince at the bitter flavor. Her eyes no longer held the red rim of Geass.

"Commander, I'm sorry. Ugh, I pushed myself too hard. Two trump card moves are too much in only a few minutes. Damn that Geass."

"You disappoint me woman."

Rena froze; her heart skipped a beat before a sharp, piercing pain drove through her. Looking down, she recognized the knife protruding from her.

'_Rolo . . .'_

The boy instantly appeared before her before shoving her off the edge. As she began to fall, she saw V.V. shaking his head. The sight was enough to fuel her adrenaline as she clenched her weapon and hefted it as hard as she could muster. The weapon flew and sank into his skull through the right eye. The gout of blood spewing upward was enough for her as she lost consciousness.

'_Immortal be damned . . . at least he felt that.'_

* * *

Rolo was shocked and surprised as the weapon flew past him and struck V.V. in the face. Then he remembered that he had cancelled it when he shoved her off the Avalon. A moment passed before V.V. reached up and pulled the weapon from his face and chuckled.

"Defiant isn't she? She has a strong vendetta against me don't you think? No matter, she'll die from the impact. Come Rolo, I have something very special for you."

With that, they disappeared.

* * *

As Rena fell, Morgen watched the battle from inside the Apollo. Why hadn't Halbdunkel fought back? Her mind raced as she closed in on his falling form. Things were not as they seemed if he wasn't returning their attacks. Trusting her instincts, she resisted shooting the pursuing Kyrios with her onboard weapons. She didn't wish to kill a possible ally in a misunderstanding.

"I have to time this right or Hal will crush himself landing in the hand."

Pulling within a few meters of Hal, she starting flashing optical messages at him. His head turned toward the cloaked machine with some measure of surprise. His face composed itself as he got the message. A small smile graced his battered features as he looked back up.

She hardly registered what happened next as a spiraling ball of light shot past her. It rammed into Hal and nearly impacted on the desert surface less than a second latter. Looking down, two figures skidded away from the blast of sand falling back down to earth. Hal crumbled to the ground. As she powered the Frame she was in to dive toward them, a Frame with a dark and sinister appearance materialized in front of her. Keying her controls, she jinked out of the way, only to curse as she was rocked with an impact from behind. Manipulating her hands, she gasped when it brought a broken and wounded woman into view. She recognized her as the other one who had been following Hal.

"Hal never attacked, who did this to her?"

The unit in front of her zeroed its rifle on her and she back dashed to get away. Bringing her main support rifle up, she felt a chill go up her spine when the barrel flew off and alarms sounded for an enemy behind her. The unit was no longer in front of her.

"Who? What?"

Spinning to face her opponent, the arm holding the remains of the rifle exploded, rocking and tossing her about in the cockpit. Hal's words came back to her and she cursed her orders.

"It must be that kid Rolo with the time controlling Geass. I didn't think it would be this bad. God . . ." she spared a glance down to see Hal being helped away by someone on a motor vehicle. Kyrios was in the back of the jeep, and by the looks of it, was unconscious.

'_I don't know who you are, but thank you. Hal, I'm sorry . . . but I have my orders. We'll take care of this one for you.'_

Triggering one of her supports, a blinding flash light lit the skies. Pouring all of her power supplies into the engines, she zoomed away. Thankfully, her assailant didn't pursue for some reason. As she flew away, she looked to the woman in the palm of the Apollo's hand.

"She looks horrible. Wait, what is . . . that?"

Conduits for some kind of circuitry protruded from a twisted leg. An ominous liquid seeped from the wounds. She had seen it before in the past during the first developments in the liquid mineral.

"Sakuradite?"

Clicking over her controls, she extended a small aperture grappler and attached itself to the injured appendage. Threading a small conduit wire into the wound, she toggled the power supply to reroute. The woman's eyes fluttered open and glowed before she winced in agony. Morgen was no lip reader, but she recognized the look she received.

"A thank you? Rakshata's not gonna like the looks of this."

Warning lights and alarms alerted her to enemies behind her. Looking back, she saw the Lancelot and Tristan closing in. The Mordred was going after the jeep on the desert floor. Pushing the throttle to the red zone, the Apollo shot away. Clicking controls, the back of the shoulders opened and left a misty cloud in its wake. Jetting away, she let the two units chase her as the cloud spread longer and wider with the winds.

"What's that? A smokescreen?"

"_Hang back Knight of Three, we don't know what that unit's got planned."_

"The smoke's not going to stop me. You help Anya, I've got this one."

Flying into the cloud, the Cardinal didn't like where this was going. It was an obvious trap and Gino was flying straight into it. Dashing into the screen behind Weinberg, the Knight of Eleven prepared for the worst. As they flew through, the sound of rain pounded the exterior of the Lancelot. His screens showed no signs of the precipitation though. Then his eyes caught the faintest glimpse of spheres the size of raquet balls.

"Gino! Punch through now!"

"_What?!"_

On the other side of the sphere infected mists, Morgen triggered her main rifle. The shot whistled as it left the barrel and impacted the outer edge of her field. The first set of spheres detonated, sparking a chain reaction of explosions. It was a feather light Sakuradite based explosive that held twice the power of standard C4. The cloud turned into a fatal array of red and orange explosions as she turned and gunned it back to the Ikaruga.

The Lancelot and Tristan burst from the top of the explosive cloud relative unscathed via the speeds of the two frames and the Cardinal's swift reaction to the trap. Looking at the far away retreating Knightmare, Rai Vi Britannia found a new target for his plan.

* * *

Down below, Hal was half conscious of his surroundings as the jeep bumped and jerked around.

"Charlotte? What happened?"

The woman gave him a sad look.

"I knocked Kyrios out before he could finish you, but you've got to heal. You needed a direct Sakuradite Injection in order to stabilize your vitals. You're modifications are backfiring aren't they?"

Glancing down at his exposed arm, he saw a few of his veins glowing green. The pain would return soon, and he preferred to be unconscious for it. It was the fatal flaw in the SOLDIER members. Everyone including him was on borrowed time. It was V.V.'s little way of ensuring their loyalty to a point. Only the Collective's medical wards had the technology to keep everyone stable. It acted like the biological disorder where the body's own immune system attacked itself, but on a lethal level. Adding the Sakuradite infusions to the mix with the radioactive properties of the liquid mineral and the combination was garanteed to kill within months.

Sakuradite Reflux was the title they'd given to a resurgence of Sakuradite from their modifications into their blood stream, poisoning them with extreme pain as the symptom and cardiac arrest as the cuase of death. The liquid vials suppressed and killed the excess Sakuradite by diluting it. Clenching a fist, he knew there was no turning back. His mind raced. Who was the Cardinal . . . Rai Vi Britannia truly loyal to? V.V.? Marianne? No one? If he was loyal to V.V., then the immortal must know of Marianne's Geass and Anya, but why did he kill her then? Was Marianne and V.V. in a collaborated conspiracy against Charles? There were too many questions to be answered, and he felt that he didn't have much longer to find the answers.

"Forget me. What about you? Why are you here?" He had a hard time talking, his voice was nearly gone from the punishment he'd taken. Kyrios had unleashed his own trump card move, becoming one with the lightning and crashing into the ground with him. If he hadn't created the barrier of air beneath them, neither of them would have survived the impact. Charlotte teared and Hal regretting his asking.

"You couldn't save Rolo could you?"

"I tried. V.V. has him so brainwashed that he disavowed the biological evidence I gave him. I died by his own hand . . . my own son killed me."

"Isn't your Geass one that doesn't allow you to die?"

"Any normal person would have died from the knife wounds. So I might as well have."

Hal was overcome by a fit of coughing before looking at his hand. He was coughing blood. Part of him wasn't surprised from the beating he just took from Kyrios and Rena. He knew there were ruptured organs and broken bones, just lying in the jeep was torturous with every bump and jostle. He winced and cursed with each spasm of pain as he spoke.

"It's . . . okay to shed tears. Crying . . . is . . . a strength of its . . . own."

Charlotte wiped her eyes with a hand and grit her teeth.

"It's sand."

Hal knew that she was broken inside and trying to hide or bury it. Yet he could not form the words to comfort or help her. The roar of something large behind them made Hal glance at the mirrors with his eyes. The Mordred made him traverse the gamit of emotions from anger and horror knowing who was piloting it.

"Don't worry, we aren't alone."

Hal wondered what she meant when a barrage of fire erupted from the horizon. All along the ridges and dunes were Knightmares of an origin he didn't recognize. They were equipped with rifles, machine guns, recoilless rifles, slash harkens, cannons, any ranged weapon imaginable were interdispersed among their number as they fired. The glow of the visible tracers alone was enough to make him swallow. The firepower in the air whistling toward them was enough to city blocks.

The Mordred brought up its shields to protect itself from the volley of incoming fire. Charlotte continued on course under the cover fire while their unknown allies drove back the Mordred. Inside her cockpit, Anya squinted at the flashes of gunfire and explosions against her shielding.

"Annoying . . ."

Bringing up the Stark Hadron Cannon, the girl was about to fire when a shot impacted the emmitters, shorting the weapon out. Huffing, she decided it was too much effort and backed away . . . a the while wondering why she felt strangely pleased that they had successfully avoided capture by her.

* * *

**Who are the people Charlotte found? What will happen when the Black Knights receive Rena? Who is betraying who? Is there really anyone that anyone can trust?**


End file.
